Kisses Don't Lie
by iSPoiLeDTiKa
Summary: Blossom is confused on who she likes, and wont admit it...Bubbles is playing with everyone's love life including her own...Buttercup Is cheating on her boyfriend...but doesn't feel too guilty...The RowdyRuff Boys control all of Citiesville and part of Townsville...A nosey reporter is constantly in all six of their personal space...Rated R because teenagers are nasty.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the FANFIC of the future! Haha, so I've had an idea for this story for over a year now and I finally decided to write it all down and upload it for you true fans of the PowerPuff Girls and of Course the RowdyRuff Boys.  
I never thought I would write a Bubbles and Boomer story mostly because their too sweet for me. Then my boyfriend challenged me to make one that was sweet but not not corny. I like a challenge so I accepted, only I think it would be too boring if the story was only about the _blues _so I added the _reds_ and _greens_ into it too...So it's an a PowerPuff, RowdyRuff love story.  
Like we don't have enough of those already...WE DON'T! Not enough good ones anyways.

Oops, I rambled again, sorry it's a bit of a habit. ^-^'

**Original Summery:** _Blossom is dating a guy similar to her father. Bubbles is spending a lot of friendly time with a certain red headed villain Buttercup is in a love/hate relationship with two different guys. Brick is King of both Townsville and Citiesville with his brothers right beside him. Boomer shows signs of having a brain and wants Bubbles as a girlfriend but she keeps ignoring him. Butch continuously asks Blossom for advice and she doesn't know the answers to half of the questions herself._  
_Flashbacks, five headed dragons, gangs, parties, retired villains, revenge, spiders, meteor rocks_

**DISCLAIMER:** Craig McCracken owns the PowerPuff Girls _(I'm a big fan of his)_

**Fun Fact:** Craig McCracken does not like fans of his show making the Puffs and Ruffs a couple. _(oh well, haha)_

* * *

Chapter One: **_Saturday, August 25, 10:28pm_**

Boomer and I have known each other since we were both young, fighting each other, good vs. evil. We finally decided enough was enough, since there was never an official winner between the PowerPuffs and the RowdyRuffs. When I think back on it, I remember how we started talking.

Buttercup had convinced Blossom and I to sneak out of the house and go to a late night party. Blossom wore a fuchsia pink, long sleeve, one shoulder mini dress, with a laser cutting on the sleeve and left thigh. Gold heart hoop earrings, a giant gold bracelet around her right wrist and gold platform high heeled shoes. Her make-up lightly done and her long tangerine red hair styled in waves and tied up in her infamous red ribbon.

I wore a sky blue off the shoulder flowing silhouette and spandex tunic dress with a sparkly glitter sheath overlay. Silver dangle heart earrings, metallic thin wave bangle bracelets on my right wrist, and silver platform high heeled shoes. My make-up done and my long blonde hair styled in curls and in my favorite pigtails.

Buttercup; never being the one to dress up decided to wear a black zip front corset with lime green trimming and black metallic leggings.

"Ewe, don't wear metallic, it's so ugly." Blossom complained.

"Well what else am I suppose to wear? I can't wear jeans."

"I have a black bandage skirt you can wear." I pulled said skirt from the closet and tossed it to Buttercup.

"I don't wear skirts." She tossed it back.

"So you would rather wear those ugly leggings than this cute skirt?" Blossom asked hoping to change our sister's mind.

"Yup."

"Oh come on Buttercup, wear the skirt! Tell her Bubbles." Blossom had once again dragged me into her and Buttercup's debate.

"Buttercup if you wear the skirt, it will be a lot cuter and you won't be overheated and sweat in those." I pointed at the leggings she had on. From the look on her face I could tell she was unconvinced. "Plus…Blossom will do your homework for a month."

"Deal." She smiled, snatching the skirts off the bed and walking into the bathroom to change.

"Why don't I get a saying in all this?" Blossom groaned in annoyance.

I giggled, "Blossom, school hasn't even started yet."

"It will in two days."

"Oh yeah…" I didn't know what to tell my sister, she asked me for help. "At least I got her to change."

Buttercup came out of the bathroom wearing the bandage skirt and putting on silver hoop earrings with a gold letter B dangling down the center. "I need shoes."

"What color?" I asked, opening my closet once again.

When we turned thirteen we asked the Professor for our own rooms. We wanted privacy. He thought about it and thirty days later Professor resurfaced from his lab with a new invention. I didn't understand it one bit when he explained it to us. Buttercup didn't even care about the details. I don't even know how he pronounced the name of it. Expandiccubics? This amazing machine planted on the inside of our doorknob senses which room we want to go in. I didn't even understand how it could do that even when Blossom tried explaining it to me. I got nothing but a headache.

"Preferably Black."

"Open toe?"

"No."

"Umm…I scanned my large variety of shoes. "I have some high heeled ankle boots." I handed her my boots.

"Ooh and there's a chain wrapped around them." Buttercup smiled sliding them on. Good thing we all wear the same size.

"Please be careful, those are my favorite boots." I begged.

"Aren't I always careful?"

"No." Blossom answered Buttercup's hypothetical question.

Buttercup growled, I know there were about to start another one of their pointless arguments.

"Let's just leave before it's too late." I suggested.

**_Sunday, August 26, 12:48pm  
_**I'm so glad Buttercup convinced us to come out tonight!" I try my best to yell over the blaring music to Blossom.

"Me too!" Blossom yells back.

We danced to every song that came on, not caring the slightest bit how much our shoes were killing us; we were having too much fun to stop. But after what felt like hours I decided to give my poor feet a break. I took a seat at a glass table near the dance floor so I could still see my sisters. "You look like you're having fun." I hear someone say behind me. I quickly spin around seeing someone sitting at the table with me.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see anyone sitting here." I stand up. "I'll just leave."

He chuckles, "You can sit down. I know you're tired from all the dancing, Bubbles."

I sat back down. "You know my name?"

He chuckled again, "Who doesn't know the PowerPuff Girls?" I mentally slap myself; of course he knows who I am. "We have been fighting each other since we were five."

I squint my eyes on the blinding strobe lights; trying my best to see who it was. I smile, my braces gleam in the flashing light. "Boomer, what are you doing here?"

Boomer shrugs, "Me and my brothers' always crash a party."

"Why?"

He shrugs again, "Why not? I mean it's better than sitting around at home doing nothing, right?"

I nod in agreement, looking in the direction of my sisters.

Buttercup with a scowl on her face. Dancing with Butch, who had a smirk on his face. Blossom is having a heated argument with Brick. From the distance it looks like he's enjoying it a bit. "Looks like your brothers are having fun." I giggle.

"Can't say the same about your sisters."

"Bubbles, we're leaving!" Blossom floats towards me.

"But I don't want to leave yet." I look into her eyes and can tell instantly that she doesn't care. I sigh in defeat and get out of my seat. "I'll talk to you later Boomer."

"No you will not. He is a RowdyRuff Boy and even though we do not fight each other anymore, they are still evil. We are superheroes; we do not associate with villains."

Boomer looked slightly offended by Blossom's words. I sent him an apologetic glance before being pushed out the exit.

"Ugh, that jackass!" Buttercup started her hateful speech as soon as we took off; flying home.

"Language Buttercup!" Blossom snapped, obviously mad as well.

"He pisses me off so much! I need to break something." She searched her surroundings, looking for something she can destroy and not get in trouble for it.

"Why?" I asked.

She glared at me, "What do you mean 'why'?"

"What did he do to make you so angry?"

She growled, "Nothing you'd deem important." Buttercup was blushing.

I raised my eyebrow at her before turning my head to Blossom. She was being unusually quiet. I half expected her to give us both a big lecture about staying away from the RowdyRuffs'. "You alright, Blossom?"

She looked almost worried, "Huh? Y-yeah, I'm fine sweetie." She smiled lovingly.

I'm not convinced.

**_Sunday, August 26, 1:20am  
_**I guess my sisters worried me a little because I don't feel like sleeping at all." I realized after my shower. Changing into a light blue cami, dark blue peace prints pajama shorts and knee high socks with mixed shades of blue. Floating out my window, I decided to fly across Townsville. It helps clear my mind.

The cold air feels so good on my face, through my hair. I almost forgot about what I was so worried about. "What was that?" A bright flash had blinded me. I floated in the air hoping to catch another glimpse of that blinding light. There it is again, it looks like a thick black cloud hovering over the jungle gym of Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. After debating with myself on if I should go back to get my sisters or not, I flew right down, prepared for whatever dangers I was running headfirst into.

"Bubbles?"

Skidding to a stop, I turn around; immediately recognizing that voice from earlier, "Boomer?"

"What are you doing here?"

I notice the dark cloud above us shrinking into nothing. "The cloud…was that you?" I pointed.

"…Yeah, so?"

I scoff. So? Ugh, I hate that word. Buttercup gets me so mad when I hear her say it. Hearing Boomer say it, and to me, just makes me hate it even more. "So, why in the name of Him are you doing it!" I snapped at him.

Boomer looked a little shocked at my sudden outburst. He floated closer becoming eye level with me…and smirked. "I am a villain aren't I? It's kinda what I do." He shrugged, "You know, chaos."

I didn't know what to say back to that. I'm not even sure how to start a conversation with a Rowdy. Boomer still has the same clothes from the party on; a blue football jersey with gold trimming and the number zero. Black jeans and yellow in blue Nikes. I must have been staring at him too long because he spun around saying, "Like what you see?" I don't blame you I am a good looking guy." He winked.

I couldn't help smiling at his goofiness, I had to admit, Boomer did look good. Except for one thing. "Since we were five I always thought you were cute…" He looked a little taken back. A PowerPuff Girl telling him, he looks cute. "I even had a crush on you when we were fourteen."

He lifted an eyebrow at me, seemingly interested.

"But that was then." I looked past him, slightly embarrassed to be telling him this. "You have hair longer than Buttercup's. It's just not my type." Boomer's expression was so hard to read. My best way to describe it is 'blank.' Despite what I just told him, I still have a crush on Boomer. I just don't like his long hair. At the party it was tied back into a low ponytail so it didn't bother me as much as it does now. Long, messy blonde hair flowing over his shoulders. If it wasn't for the stubble on his chin he would probably be mistaken as a girl…then whoever made that mistake would wind up dead by Boomer's hand. He may be the tamest of his brothers' but he's still a RowdyRuff Boy.

**_Sunday, August 26, 1:35am_**

I kicked open the door to Mojo's giant dome instantly spotting Butch spread out on the couch in nothing but a pair of green and black basketball shorts, watching TV. "Give me a haircut." I demanded.

"I'm busy."

I zoomed around the place, gathering everything I need for my brother to cut my hair in the kitchen, Chair, scissors, towel, and razor. I snatched the remote from Butches hand and turned the TV off.

"Aye! I was watching that." He glowered

"Cut my hair."

"Why?" He sat up straight, "Not that I'm not happy about you finally getting rid of that mop you call hair."

"I'm just sick of it." I lied. Bubbles really got to me about it tonight." I let it grow because I wanted a new look a few years ago. "I want a new look, give me something that looks good."

Butch sighs, sounding more annoyed then anything. "Fine, I'll give you a haircut so good you'll never want to change it again." He stood to his feet.

"While you're at it, you can cut mine too." Brick appeared out of nowhere. "I don't like my hair in a ponytail anymore."

Brick's hair isn't long like it used to be. It barely even reaches his shoulders anymore. You can hardly tell though because he's always hiding it under his hat.

"No!" Butch protested, "What the hell do I look like, huh? Everyone's personal fucking barber! Do you want me to shave the monkey too?" A sudden glint appeared in his eyes, he gave himself an idea.

"Whatever evil prank you have for Mojo, put a pin in your plan until you finish cutting our hair." Brick commented, sitting in the chair to go first. "Mine will end faster than yours, Boom." He said to me opening the magazine I didn't even notice in his hands till now. "Don't fuck it up Butch. Just because I'm a guy doesn't mean I don't care about my overall appearance." Brick commented as Butch began snipping away.

... "Done." Butch stated blowing leftover strains of red hair off the scissors. Brick floated to the mirror by the front door checking every inch of his head. "Sit in the chair Boomer." My green eyed brother demanded. I obeyed, slightly nervous. Truthfully, I don't like Butch near me with scissors since he tried to prove some stupid theory to Brick involving my eyebrows. "Suggestions?" He asked already clipping my long hair off.

I watched large golden locks fall to the floor from the corner of my eye. "I don't want it long anymore, but don't cut it all off either."

**_Sunday, August 26, 1:52am_**

"I have to admit, Butch; you did a real good job." Brick circled, blocking me from getting to a mirror to see for myself.

"I think it's my best yet." Butch boasted, puffing out his chest proudly.

I zoomed out the chair to the mirror…I look like a completely different person. Butch shaved both sides of my head leaving the center long enough to reach my neck. I slicked the remainder of my hair back and smiled past my reflection to my brothers.

"I knew you'd like it." Butch commented.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome...again. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter because this is where it gets interesting. I tried so hard to make this chapter long without giving out too much information because if I do you'll already know whats going on before it actually happens.  
I was suppose to upload this chapter yesterday, you know for the kids that started school but I had some personal demons to deal with, then I tried earlier today but since I don't have my own computer I always have to ask permission before I can even touch anything...not an excuse an actual reason.  
I miss owning my own things. T-T

**DISCLAIMER: **I do** NOT **own the PowerPuff Girls if I did I would probably try and keep the show alive, even 10 years later.

**Fan Fact: **Craig McCracken not only created the PowerPuff Girls but also created Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends...but of course you already knew that.** :P**

* * *

Chapter Two: **_Sunday, August 26_**

The PowerPuff Girls, I see them everywhere I look in Townsville. Billboards, posters, TV, my fucking magazine. I fling it on the couch from my seat in the recliner and attempt to have the vision of the triplets promoting an old ice cream parlor rubbed out of my eyes. I shivered, immensely pissed off at myself for finding that ad, dare I fucking admit it…sexy.

"Cheer up bro," Butch tossed Mojo's decorative pillow at me as he flopped on the couch. "It's gonna be a good day today!"

"Why are you so gleeful?" I stared at the pillow, tempting myself to throw it back at him with full force…just for the hell of it. Butch looked over the couch with eager eyes.

**"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"**

I guarantee that scream was heard around the world. I watched Butch erupt into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. "You shaved him didn't you?" I said rather than ask. My borderline psychotic brother couldn't even produce enough oxygen in his lungs to answer me.

"Which one of you nasty hooligans did this to me. By this, I mean the full removal of my fur. The fur that once covered my body. My body which is completely now hairless!" Our primate father emerged from his bathroom in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Looks like he was just about to take a shower until he discovered his new haircut.

I tried my best to hold in the laughter upon seeing a bald Mojo Jojo. It didn't help at all that his brain was also sticking out making him look teen times worse. "Fresh new looks, Pop." I join in on the fun; Laughing alongside Butch, enjoying Mojo's misfortune. "You two are the most disrespectful monsters I have ever encountered in my life." Mojo stomped back to his room. Wow, that was the shortest sentence I've ever heard him say.

"Where's Boomer?" I ask finally able to calm down enough to talk.  
Butch shrugs his shoulders, releasing his last bundle of chuckles. "Showing off his new do I guess." He turned on the TV, mumbling about how awesome his prank was.

"The PowerPuff Girls seem to be having a bit of trouble at this moment."

Everywhere. They're on the news, again. Fighting another monster at…I glance at my wrist watch, **_12:11pm _**again.

Butch scoffed, "it doesn't look so tough."

I agree; it's only a five headed dragon that breathes fire, has razor sharp claws and a two thousand foot wing span. I watched as said dragon swings its tail and slams Bubbles into a nearby building. Blossom yells a command to Buttercup and attempts to shot the heads with laser beams. A large claw swung, ripping Blossom's skirt open. "Hey!" I hear her scream to the beast.

"Aye!" Butch sits up eyeing the television now. I threw the pillow at him. The last thing I need is my brothers having any kind of feelings toward the girls other than hate. "I wanna fight." Butch stood to his feet and spoke with blood lust dripping off his lips.

"Don't go out there. I don't need any kind of grief when you win." I ordered him to sit back down and watch the fight unfold on the giant screen before us.

Buttercup lands a good number of hits on the multi-headed reptile but it always ended up slamming her either into the cement or a building of some kind. I admit watching these so called superheroes lose to a simple creature like that, does make me want to fight as well. I sneer in amusement, watching Buttercup; beaten, bruised and bloody, continuing to fly right back into the fight. Determined to win the battle. She grabs the tail of the dragon and swings it viciously in circles before releasing it in the air.

_**CRASH!**_

You have got to be fucking kidding me. I stand, pushing the large debris off my body. That bitch threw the fucking monster straight into us.

Butch emerges with an unconscious…shaven primate in his arms. "What the fuck just happened?"

"Rawr!" Three of the dragon heads exclaimed while the other two blew flames all around, destroying what was left of what we called home.

Butch and I flew to higher ground with Mojo in tow.

"What happened?" Boomer flies toward us.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Butch questioned.

"Boomer, take Mojo somewhere safe. I don't want him dying on us." I ordered, not caring where he was at the moment, I'll interrogate him later. Normally I keep a very watchful eye on Boomer. I believe it was the day my naive little brother was kidnapped by the Puffs and Bubbles went undercover in his place.

Boomer gave me a surprising look before taking our surrogate father from Butch's grip and taking off.

"Butch. Get ready to have some fun." I smile evilly.

"I knew today would be a good day." Butch twitched in excitement.

**_Sunday, August 26, 12:32pm_**  
"Buttercup!" I fly to her side, anger swelling up inside me. "Are you insane, what if you threw that monster into someone's house?" I expressed.

"Don't worry, I have excellent aim. There's no way I could hit anything."

"Girls."

"And just how are you suppose to know that!" I snapped.

"I just know alright!" Buttercup ripped off what was left of my skirt.

"Hey! I just successfully tied that around my waist securely!"

"I don't need to be a genius to know that I didn't do anything wrong."

I snatch my pink skirt from my tomboyish sister and once again wrap it around my waist; relieved that I had decided to wear my spandex short shorts underneath it today. "You do not understand the serious consequences you could have done."

"Girls."

I rub my temples. Giving Buttercup these talks is always so frustrating.

"Oh for the love of-fine, if I hurt anyone I'll apologize and ask if there's anything I can do to help th-"

_"Girls!"_ Bubbles scream demanded both mine and Buttercup's attention.

"What?" We yelled in union.

"Look!" She pointed to where the monster crash landed. Red, blue and green streaks were surrounding all five heads of the dragon.

"…Oh, no." I gulped flying as fast as I could to the site, my sister's not far behind.

"What are they doing?" Bubbles asks upon the scene of the RowdyRuff Boys taking orders from their leader.

Buttercup huffs, "Stealing all my fucking action, that's what!"

"Watch your language!" I sneer at my sister, not looking away from the boys.

Boomer nods and shoots a machine gun of spit into each eyeball of the monster.

"Ew…" Buttercup, Bubbles and I say in union.

The monster screeches in agony, no longer flapping its large wings to stay airborne. Butch obeyed his leader without question, quickly landing on the ground and kicking the gigantic beast perfectly, sending it into the sky. Brick finished the five headed dragon off. Skillfully tying the necks together, double knotting it with its tail. "Boom, think fast!" He yells.

Boomer lands on the ground holding a huge electrical current baseball bat.

"Get a homerun, bro!" Butch cheered, acting as an umpire.

Brick threw a fastball...Boomer swung the bat...

"Homerun!" Bubbles landed beside both Boomer and Butch.

I gave her specific orders not to talk to them and she disobeys me as soon as she gets the chance.

I look back at Buttercup, noticing a sour look on her face. "He sent the monster straight into space…I can't even tell if it came back down to earth or not."

I sigh, "We better get down there." We both regretfully land softly next to Bubbles.

"Oh my gosh, that was so amazing Boomer, Butch! My blue eyed sister gushed. Unnecessary.

Boomer blushes from embarrassment, "Uh, thanks."

Butch pushes his brother to the side, "Actually, I'm the amazing one. Boomer here is my sidekick."

"Hey!"

"I'm the amazing one and you two and my sidekicks." Brick floats down between his goons, staring my sisters and I down with an evil glare in his eyes. I mentally prepare myself just in case he decided to attack. We may not fight as often as we use to but we still find ourselves with bruises, cuts, and lumps from the boys every so often.

Butch groans, "I don't wanna be a sidekick."

Ignoring him I ask the freighting red leader, "Why did you help us?"

Butch scoffed in response, "We weren't helping Leader Girl, we just wanna have some fun." He winked at me and I fight the urge to punch him in the jaw right then and there.

"PowerPuff Girls!" A small crowd of citizens' carrying both cameras and microphones surround us.

"It's the news team, Blossom." Buttercup warned.

"And the paper." Bubbles added

"I'm aware!" I nearly snap, completely annoyed buy this entire day so far. First the monster then my skirt, my violent sister, the boys and now the press.

"Girls, girls, are you thanking the RowdyRuff Boys for saving the day?"

"What!" Buttercup snapped, "They didn't-"

Bubbles covers our sister's mouth and whispers in her ear, "Don't embarrass yourself on TV again. Professor wouldn't be happy about a certain incident happening all over again."

"You can thank me know." Brick demanded attention.

"Oh really!" Tika, a journalist for Townsville Weekly asks with enthusiasm in her voice.

Brick motioned to the girls. "Go ahead."

"This is amazing!" Tika squealed, "Make sure the camera stays rolling." She whispers to her camera man.

Buttercup was turning red with anger with Bubbles still holding her down. I sigh and close my eyes trying to calm myself.

"Thank me later." Brick said. I open my eyes and raise my eyebrows at him clearly confused.

Tika scoffs, "Do you not know what you just said to her before. I thought you wanted her to thank you?"

"Yeah, I know what I said." Brick stairs straight into my eyes; his beautiful crimson eyes sent shivers down my spine that made me want to melt.

"We wanna fight." Butch and Boomer chimed in with matching smirks plastered on their faces.

"Was the five headed dragon not enough excitement for you today?" Another reporter asked.

Butch laughed, "No way! I can fight five more of thems things."

His poor grammar is the last straw, I snapped out of my lovesick trance "Alright! Everyone needs to go home or to their respective building. We don't need anyone injured during the cleaning process…again."

Bubbles helped guide everyone away, though Tika tried sneaking her way back to eavesdrop. She's very nice, but it almost seems like she's obsessed with our lives.

I sigh, slightly calmer now that there is no press around. "I don't want to say this but it is appropriate to say…thank you, for the consummation of that monster."

A clearly confused Butch smiles, "No problem Leader Girl, I'd do anything to you."

"Aye bro, don't you mean for her?" Boomer asks the same question I'm thinking.

"If I did, I'd be lying. Precious here don't like that." He points to me.

"Ooh, okay." The tamest of the three smiled. I didn't understand what they were saying but I felt offended. I could hear Bubbles _and_ Buttercup giggling behind me.

Brick was being unusually quiet…and giving Buttercup every bit of his attention.

"What the hell are you staring at?" My aggressively violent sister spoke up. "You wanna be my fucking man or something?"

"Language, Buttercup!' I hiss, though I would like to know the answer to that question myself.

Brick folds his arms and takes a few steps forward, hovering over my sister without the need of flight. If Buttercup is feeling any kind of fear, she's definitely not showing it. Brick wasn't even looking at me and his icy stare sent shivers down my spine. "You destroyed the only place we call home." Bubbles, Buttercup and I blinked in confusion and from the looks of it, Boomer is included. "When you tossed that ten ton beast across town, it crashed into the dome." Brick explains pointing at the black soot below our feet. "It then burned down what was left of the debris."

I couldn't help but produce my infamous I-was-right smirk. "Excellent aim, Buttercup."

"Dammit," Buttercup sighed, "I'm s-sorry I smashed your house." She stumbled on the word, 'sorry'. My sister always did have a problem apologizing to anyone other than the Professor, Bubbles and I. "What can I do…to umm, fix this problem?" She obviously forced herself to ask.

Honestly, I would have told her she didn't have to because…well…it's the RowdyRuff Boy's home. But my good conscious would not have let me go through with it.

"It's going to take weeks for our place to be repaired. Find us a place to live until that happens."

"How the fuck am I suppose to do that?"

"Buttercup!" She's testing my patience with her _filthy_ language.

Brick shrugs, "find a way." He flies off, his brother's not far behind.

"What?" She looked at me, "What the hell does he expect me to do?"

**_Sunday, August 26, 1:52pm  
_**"Bubbles help!" I screamed from my closet.

My blonde sister zoomed into my room and smiled, "You're going another date?"  
"Kinda..." I blush from embarrassment. "It's our Six Month Anniversary."  
Bubbles squeals and bounces in excitement. "Congratulations!"  
I couldn't help but smile at Bubbles sweetness, I was excited about tonight but not for my anniversary. I'm just happy that I get to see him tonight. She does give me confidence in my relationship with Dexter.  
Bubbles pulls me to my pink vanity table. "So what are you gonna wear tonight?" She began brushing my long auburn hair.  
"I'm going to wear that light pink blouse you bought me." I could see Bubbles reflection in the mirror was asking *_and?_*. "And I guess some black skinny jeans."  
"That would be cute..." I could tell she was planning on dressing me up as if I were a doll again. "You should wear those satin shorts you have. The black one…so cute." She cooed, pinning certain areas of my hair up.  
"I would be showing too much skin, Bubbles!" I cried. I do not like to show a lot of skin, no reason besides the fact that I prefer to not look like a slut.  
"Wear the shorts; you can put on thigh high stockings. I have a pair; better give you the black ones." She said the last sentence towards herself more than to me. My fashionista sister adds a twist braid to the side of my head; held together with my red ribbon in a cute bow. "Now let's get you dressed!" Bubbles sat on my bed, beaming happily at me.  
"Thank you Bubbles. My hair looks really cute!" I walk into my closet closing the door behind me and quickly change clothes. "I think I might keep it like this for a while."I come out wearing my off the shoulder blouse, fixing the buttons centered on the pre-made wrinkles.  
"Everyone seems to be changing their hair styles lately huh." Bubbles undid her pigtails to brush her hair. "You, Brick, Boomer. Maybe I should do something different too." She appeared to be thinking hard about this.  
I do remember the boys' haircut; Boomer actually looked pretty cute with his new style. Brick...I don't want to think about him right now. "Bubbles, have you seen my pink wedges?" I ask checking every shoe box in my closet.

**_Sunday, August 26, 2:05pm  
_**"My goodness Blossom, don't you look radiant." Professor smiled brightly, from his recliner chair in the living room. He's been working hard lately and was finally taking a relaxing break.

"Thank you, daddy." I curtsy before him, a small mistake because he noticed the light make-up on my face.  
"Where are you going with make-up on young lady?" His fatherly instinct had kicked in.  
"She's got a date." Buttercup flipped through the channels so fast I couldn't even tell what was on the screen with each click.  
Professor looked like he was ready to have a minor stroke. "Date? Who is this boy?"  
I slap my hand over Buttercup's mouth making sure she felt a sting on her face. "Watch your mouth or I'll spill some of _your_ encounters with boys." I whispered in her ear. Buttercup gulped as I released my grip on her. "It's with Dexter, dad."  
His expression seemed to relax a bit. He didn't even notice what I had done to my sister. Professor wasn't wearing his new glasses. His sight has gotten worse over the years thanks to his continuous work in his laboratory. Other than that he's aged really well. A little bit of grey hair on either side of his face. Hardly any wrinkles, only laugh lines and small crow's feet. Recently though, dark bags have been appearing under his eyes. I hope Professor isn't working himself too hard.  
"Yes...Dexter, he's a good kid." Daddy liked Dexter, and why wouldn't he? Dexter is a scientist...just like my father. "What are your plans with Dexter?"  
"Oh just something simple daddy, maybe have a late lunch." I give him a kiss on the cheek and head out the door before he can ask any more questions, "Bye daddy, love you!"  
I'm going to be late if I stay any longer. I fly into the sky

"Let go of me! Help!" I hear a woman yell and sigh slightly frustrated. I was half way to my destination. I quickly made a U-turn into a dark alley; the location of the screams.  
"Let her go!" I land in a heroic pose a good 20 foot distance away from the bad guy.  
"A PowerPuff Girl!" The man dressed in all black violently threw the woman at me before running in the opposite direction in an effort to get a head start and get away.  
I gently sat the woman down. "Come back here!" I lift the trash can lid and fling it as if it were a Frisbee.  
_KLINK!_  
"Bullseye!" I cheer watching the robber land face first in the pavement. I pull out my cell phone to call 911. "This is Blossom calling. Please have someone come to the corner of, 101st and 95th street to pick up this criminal." I hung up the phone before anyone could respond. "Now to find something to tie the criminal up with."

**_Sunday, August 26_**

"The woman fainted due to shock of said criminal." I finished my report to the police.

"Job; well done Blossom. Thank you for saving the life of yet another civilian." Officer Morgan tilted his hat before returning to his car and driving off with the bad guy cuffed in the back seat.

The woman was carried to a hospital; just to be sure she's okay.

I check the time on my pink, floral cell phone; **2:52pm**

"Oh no! I'm over an hour late." At the speed of light I fly to the bookstore Dexter had arranged for us to meet in. I anxiously search the large book aisles for my red headed boyfriend hoping he was patient enough not to leave.

"Once again you are late for our arranged encounter." His German accent startled me a little.

I turn around and smile, guilt written on my face. "There was an innocent woman in trouble; the police took an insane amount of time to get to the crime scene!" I defend myself, ditching my large vocabulary for a second. I hate being late for arranged agreements.

"It is quite alright Blossom." He flashed his large goofy smile. "In your absence I took the liberty to purchase several books that seem to attract my general interest." He slightly lifted the stack of literature as evidence. "Now..." he drops all his new books at his feet. Every single one of them remained secure not budging an inch. "For the celebration of our sixth month of being a uh..." Dexter cleared his throat, "couple."

I giggle at him; Dexter has always had a hard time expressing his affections. I admit it was pretty cute to see him struggle.

"My sister Dee Dee has informed me that it would be wise to have you choose the origin of our date."  
She's a smart girl. I thought, "Let's go to the park."

After dropping Dexter's load of books off at his house, his mother handed me a big tote bag to carry containing a nice blanket to sit on and a large lunch box filled with sandwiches, drinks and plenty of snacks.  
I was so excited about our date that instead of walking side by side with Dexter I floated ahead looking for the perfect spot for us to set up our little picnic.  
"Over here Dexter!" I hover over the area twenty feet away from him.  
"You are as exceptional as always with your choosing of the spots." Dexter complemented before laying everything out.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my gosh I'm working on Chapter 3 . . . This is a new personal best for me.  
One of my personal goals in life is to be a novelist and I honestly consider FanFiction; this wonderful website as practice for my final work. I would love it and of course thank you in my own unique way if you would please tell your family or friends about this story.  
If I make a mistake please tell me if you love it, please tell me. I would love to read the confidence post. If you have constructive criticism, I welcome it.  
I have a creative in my mind and I'm almost always deep in thought. I almost feel like my story is empty without any artwork. I will start uploading some PowerPuff, RowdyRuff pictures. Each one will be relevant to a scene in the story on my Deviant Art. It's an attempt to be more active on both sites.  
_**. : ****(volunteer) Beta Reader  
**__**.:. : Reading and editing "Kisses Don't Lie" along with other projects if things run smoothly.  
**__**.:.:. : Must have seen The PowerPuff Girls a lot as a child.  
**__** Must be able to speak complete English. (sorry, I'm not bilingual)  
**__** Must be on computer more than twice a week.  
**__** Must have creative personality.  
**__**.:.:.:. : What do you want? I have no money...  
**__** A personal drawing of your request  
**__** Future partnership**_

**DISCLAIMER:** Craig McCracken owns the PowerPuff Girls _(I'm a big fan of his)_

**Fun Fact:** The PowerPuff Girls original name back in 1994 was Whoopass Stew!

* * *

Chapter Three: **_Sunday, August 26, 3:14pm_**

Buttercup put her back to me as she slipped her simple white t-shirt on, dusting off the small bits of rubble and dirt stuck to it. "You have a shoe print on your back." I extended my finger and poked her secret tickle spot in her back, she let out a stiff giggle and I kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't do that!" She turned to me, "I'm still pissed at you!" Buttercup tries not to smile; she was trying to make this another serious- pointless argument.

"What did I do this time?"

"You and your dill weed brothers defeated my monster!" She fumed, remembering why she came to see me in the first place.

"I fought that monster 'cause you threw 'em into my house. Before that Brick didn't even want me to touch that thing."

I hear cars honking, drivers yelling, & engines reeving but no Buttercup. Normally she would be screaming her lungs out, bitching at me in my ear. She's so quiet...I've never seen her so quiet.

She sighed, "I-I'm sssoorryy." She struggled to apologize.

Fucking hilarious.

I chuckled and pushed her forehead to my lips for a quick kiss. "I forgive you, Butterfly."

Buttercup blushed and slipped my black basketball shorts around her tiny waist. "Put some clothes on."

I pulled my black jeans on over my boxer shorts, "No one asked you where you got them shorts?" I examined how long they looked on her; just below the knee.

"No...I guess they just think I colted it from Mitch."

"Colted?"

"Yeah, you know Colt. A few years ago this kid I used to go to school with, he stole everything he saw."

"So...?" I didn't understand why she was telling me this story. I didn't really care about it either.

"Whenever Colt got busted for stealing he would still lie even with cold hard evidence against him. He's been in and out of prison since fifth grade." She sat on the ledge of the fifty foot building we often met at.

I stood in between her legs and wrapped my arms around her torso. "Your point?" I was beginning to get impatient.

Buttercup wrapped her arms around my shoulders; her fingertips were cold against my skin, "He broke out of prison a month ago and was spying on my friend Robin 'cause I guess he's helplessly in love with her. Anyways, he got caught robbing her parents safe. His name screams thief; so I'm gonna see if it catches on."

I smash my lips against hers to make her shut up. Buttercup talks a lot when she gets the chance. I hear cars honking, drivers yelling, & engines reaving.

Buttercup places her hand on my bare chest and firmly pushes me off of her, "Where are you going to live?"

"I don't know, after the fight we all went off our own way." I shrug my shoulders. "Brick said not worry to about it 'cause you'd find us a place to stay till the dome's repaired."  
"I don't know where you can stay...besides I thought Brick was just kidding."  
"Brick never kids."  
Buttercup sighs in frustration, "Why don't you just sleep at your base or something?"  
I shrugged my shoulders again, "Can't shit where you eat babe."  
"Guess your gonna eat shit then cause there's nothing I can do." Buttercup flies off, no goodbye or I'll see you later or anything.  
"She could have at last said I'll call you or something." I say to myself grabbing my shirt before zooming to the opening of the headquarters just outside of Townsville.

"Password?" A man wearing a black long sleeve shirt and a white & blue animal mask covering his face asks me the same question every time I come here.

I slip my fitting green t-shirt on. "Come on, you know who I am." I tried to walk past him to get underground.

The current gate keeper jumped in front of me blocking my path. "No can do, Butch. Marilyn's orders, everyone must give the password...even you."

I grunted, "RRC." The guy moved over and I flew down the cave, not surprised to see Marilyn telling my monsters' what to do.

"The leader of the Green Monsters finally decides to lead his army."She sarcastically mocked,

"Why the hell do I have to give a password just to get in this place?" I stand beside her, "And with a weak ass password too. It's just the gangs' name."

"The password is made to be simple so that if anyone just so happens to run into this place they would never think of the password being something as easy as RowdyRuff Clique." Marilyn explained.

I scoffed in response; she answered me like I really gave a damn.

"You're late. Whatever caused you to be behind in your duties better have been worth it."

A small smirk appeared on my face; remembering that extra hour I pulled out of my ass just to see Buttercup... "So worth it."

"After that incident with the monster destroying your house, your first priority should have been to come here just like your brothers."

I scoff, "My life doesn't surround this Clique." I scanned my area, examining every person wearing black t-shirts and a green monster mask either covering they're face or sitting atop they're head. "Why are they just standing around like morons? What are they suppose to be doing right now anyways?"

Marilyn raised her clipboard and read it. "As I stated earlier, they are waiting for you to lead them. They each need two vials."

"Damn...we're serious making profits, did you collect?"

"Yes, Brick and Boomer already have the Red Beasts and Blue Animals spread out all over both Townsville and Citysville. I just need your approval signature here so we can do the same with your Green Monsters." She shoved the clipboard in my face along with a pen.

"Butch JoJo." I signed the paper before letting my eyes wander to Marilyn's curvaceous body disappear then reappear with three large boxes stacked on a dolly.

"Here you are, fresh Chemical X; ready for shipment." She tied up her hair with a clip before opening the first box.

"Alright listen up!" I begin my speech of leadership to the gang standing before me. 100 Men and women, all older than me listening to every word I say...Love it. "What you's sold before was child's play compared to what I have fer you's right here!" I snatched a crystal vial from Marilyn's perfectly manicured hand, holding it up for everyone to see the black liquid being carried inside. "This beauty is called Black Magic!" I waited for some type of reaction but got nothing...Stupid humans.

"Your new product to sell." Marilyn cuts in.

"...Ooh."

Stupid fucking... "This new drug here is a hell of a lot stronger then weed, coke, meth, or heroine. It tastes better, when you're on this baby you'll feel and experience something like never before...and it's easier to take." I sounded like a carnival ring leader trying to get sorry idiots to pay attention to him so his lackey/midget could pickpocket them. "Pay attention! Marilyn's only gonna show you how to take it once." I switched places with the curvy bleach blonde twenty-four year old.

"Pass out the vials." She whispered to me before turning her attention to the crowd. "Have a roll of toilet paper handy at all times. Rip one square at a time and rip it into smaller squares. What you are going to do is pull out your glass eye dropper..." She held up a vial for everyone to see and twisted off the top. "On a single small square place _**ONE**_ drop of Black Magic. The toilet paper will of course soak up the liquid." She screwed the top back on and tossed me the vial as soon as my current box emptied

...What the hell is she thinking? I'm flying above these humans head. If it broke I would have to deal with a weak superhuman.

"Tell your clients to place it on their tongue and enjoy the cloud nine high." I made sure everyone had two vials each, I made them hold one in each hand so I could make a head count. "They're ready for you" Marilyn smirked.

I landed right next to her. "Monsters!" They all salute with a roar...love it. "Black Magic is one hundred dollars a vial. Steep prices I know but that's because it's good shit. We don't do half bottles. Twenty dollars for _one_ drop. First time's free so tonight you won't be making a profit but tomorrow...tomorrow prepare for the money to be thrown in your faces." I smile. "If you are caught by the police or worse, the PowerPuff Girls; you are not a Green Monster. If they already know you're a part of The RowdyRuff Clique keep your mouth shut and you might find me or one of my brothers breaking you out of jail." I smiled at my own lie, "Yeah…you'll have a criminal record but you took that risk when you joined this gang." I wouldn't waste my time breaking these idiots out of jail unless it was an absolute emergency. "Now…go make my money."  
In sets of two the monsters each leave the underground cavern, all wearing black long sleeve shirts and black & green monster masks, covering their face. "Where are my brothers?" I watched the last few leave.

"Boomer is off doing single missions."

I chuckle; Boomer's idea of a single mission is just randomly blowing up buildings or cars. "What about Brick?"

"He said something about running an errand. Both of your brothers seem to be very busy today yet both seem to make it to the Headquarters in time to distribute their product to their clique." A smile appeared on Marilyn's thick ruby lips

"Yeah...so?" I failed to see her point.

"So...what where you off doing?"

A smile showed up on my face as memories from a few hours ago leaked into my mind. "Nothing for you to know."

**_Sunday, August 26, 3:44pm  
_**A shiver rolled down my neck. "I have a bad feeling." I say to myself. I'm almost home; I can take a long hot shower and wash away my shame. Today has been the worst since the moment I first woke up. Ace is ignoring my calls again; I threw a five headed dragon into the RowdyRuff Boys home. I had public, roof top sex with Butch! "What the hell is wrong with me?" I open the front door of my house

"Buttercup!" The Professor called from the kitchen. "You made it just in time for a family meeting."

I groan in disappointment, this is not what I wanted.

"What's this all about Professor?" Bubbles asks, eyeing me as I sat in the chair next to her.

"I was hoping that all three of you would be here for me to tell you this…"

"Great, I'm gonna take a shower." I stood up hoping to make it upstairs.

Professor snapped his fingers and pointed at my seat, "Sit down Buttercup."

I mumbled, "Damn," before sitting back down. Blossom didn't have to be here to hear this. I should have walked home.

Professor stalled his news a little longer just in case Blossom walks through the door. "This isn't really something that can wait; I want you two to inform your sister when she gets home."

"Inform her of what?"

"You look nervous dad, is everything okay?" Bubbles looks worried herself.

"Earlier this evening; a guest appeared at my door…I, uh…don't really want to go into the details but after a _**'heated'**_ argument with said guest we came to an agreement." Bubbles was right; the Professor does look nervous. He's sweating and can hardly keep his eyes on us. "For the next two weeks or so we will be having a few house guests living with us."

"Oh, well that doesn't seem so bad." My cheery blue eyed sister commented. "How many people are there?"

"Four."

"Who are they?" she asked.

Professor tensed up, "Well, I…uh."

For some reason everything clicked. I understood what our father was trying to tell us. I knew who exactly was coming to my house. "No!" I stand, slamming my hands down on the kitchen table. "Why would you agree to that?" I hollered.

"It's alright Buttercup, please calm down." My sister grabbed me by the arm.

"No!" I shake Bubbles off. "Dad invited the RowdyRuff Boys to live in our house!"

She gasps in surprise, "Professor, is this true?"

"Who told you to do that? Why in the world did you agree to it? What made you think that housing both superheroes and super villains would be a good idea?" I spilled out every question I could think of; only I gave him the clean version. I really wanted to say, what the fuck is your problem? Did you forget who the fuck the RowdyRuff Boys are?" They're murderous super villains with super powers. Tell me who the fuck gave you this dumb ass idea so I can find them and break their fucking legs. I know how to make it look like an accident.

Professor stood tall with his eyes closed as he took a really deep breath.

I sat back in my seat with my arms crossed and every hint of anger on my face.

"Buttercup, if you don't recall; at _12:30 _in the afternoon the three of you girls began fighting that giant monster and threw it into the RowdyRuff Boys home; destroying everything in sight."

I grunted, why does everyone keep talking about this.

"They have nowhere to sleep at night because of your carelessness. I love you, Buttercup and I admit at first I was against the idea. You need to help the people you hurt. Enemy or not."

I tried my best no to roll my eyes; they're not injured.

"Daddy…" Bubbles' squeaky voice breaks through the tension between me and the Professor. "Where are they going to sleep?"

"On the streets." I answer.

"Buttercup!" He glares at me before turning back to my sweet innocent sister. "I reprogrammed the data in your doorknob; they will each have their own rooms. Once I explain it to them of course."

"Wait you said four, who's the fourth person?"

The Professor sighs before answering, "Mojo."

My blue eyed sister gasps.

"I used the same technology on your door and used it for my doorknob. Mojo Jojo will have his own room as well.

What the fuck! "This is seriously getting outta hand! Can't we just put them in a hotel or something?" I outburst.

"Do you have enough money to put four people in a hotel?" My father asks all seriousness in his voice.

"No…but," I didn't know what to say. _'Daddy, will you pay for my mistakes?'_ No, I have more pride than that.

"If you can pay for their rooms I would be more than happy to tell them that they can't stay here."

I grunted in frustration and Bubbles tried to console me. Anger was still on my face but now it's mixed with another feeling…guilt. Guilt for who?

**_Sunday, August 26, 4:19pm  
_**Bubbles poked a certain area in my back that caused me to let out an unwanted giggle. "Don't do that!" I spin around on the stairs to tell her.

She walks past me, opens our bedroom door and lies out on her bed. "You have a shoe print on your back."

I froze in my tracks, where have I heard that before? "There really is a footprint on my back?" I walked in her room, closing the door behind me. I slipped my shirt off and held it looking at the size ten shoe print clear across the back of the shirt. "Dammit." I mutter.

"You're hair is messy." Bubbles continued.

"My hair is always messy."

"More than usual…" She sat up, "Your makeup's smeared too."

"What's your point?" I hardly wore makeup, only eyeliner and mascara for this tomboy; no blush or eye shadow or even lipstick. Yuck.

"You disappeared soon after Blossom left for her date too."

"Spit it out sister, what are you trying to say?"

"Tell me his name."

My eyes went wide, "What are you talking about?" I walk to Bubbles closet and colt a clean white shirt to put on.

"Come on Buttercup, I'm not as stupid as you and Blossom make me out to be. "Whoever made that shoe print is the same person that made you take the Walk/Flight of Shame home."

I grind my teeth together. I didn't want anyone to know, hell I didn't even want to admit it to myself.

"What's his name?" Bubbles was so giddy with excitement she began bouncing on her bed.

"Promise you won't tell?" I sat beside her, colting her stuffed alligator and holding it close to my body.

"Promise."

"That includes Blossom." I added sternly.

Her eyes grew wide, "I promise, Buttercup. I won't breathe a word to Blossom."

"I was with…Butch…before I came home."

Bubbles gasps again, something that's became a real annoying habit. "You're serious?"

I nodded, hesitant.

"Tell me more."

**_Sunday, August 26, 5:06pm  
_**"No, no, no, no. This is not happening. This can't be happening." Blossom paced back and forth in my room when Buttercup and I told her the bad news.

I sent her a text message after that conversation with Buttercup. I won't lie…I am shocked that I heard any of that, especially from Buttercup of all people. Blossom flew home three minutes after I hit the send button. "Why are you home so early? I thought you were on your date with Dexter."

She stopped pacing, her look of panic from the Ruffs replaced with a look of sadness. "It was already over when you sent me that text."

"What?" I gasp.

"Dexter was called into work over half an hour ago."

"Oh, sweetie I'm sorry." I jump off my bed and embrace my red head sister. Today was suppose to be Dexter's only day off in weeks. It was their anniversary and she was so excited to see him.

"Um, hello?" Buttercup waves for attention from my powder blue papasan chair, "Your boy problems are important right now but our RowdyRuff problem is even worse."

Blossom gently pushes me off and wipes a single tear, "Buttercup's right. The RowdyRuff Boys are more important at this moment."

"So what's the plan leader girl?" Buttercup asks, "Say the word and I'll make sure they never get through the front door." She stands to her feet with determination in her eyes. "I have no problem blowing up our house just so they boys don't live here. The Professor locked his self in the lab too so I can make it look like an accident."

I hide behind Blossom whispering, "Buttercup scares me in her ear.

Our brainy sister sighs and shakes her head 'no,' "Professor already made up his mind. You all know from experience that what he says goes."

She's right. I remember when he set our bedtime curfew at _7:30pm_. I'm just glad we don't have a bedtime anymore; it took a _lot_ of time and a _lot_ of effort talking to the Professor for him to agree. Now we have to be home by _9:00pm_ on school nights and midnight on weekends.

Buttercup sighs in frustration, "This is complete bullshit."

"Hush!" Blossom snaps, "We just have to ride this whole ordeal out. Keep an eye on them. If we can catch them doing any kind of criminal activity in the house; it might just convince the Professor that this living situation is a bad idea."

"I'm sure everything will be fine Blossom." I chime in.

"Why are you so calm about this?" Buttercup eyeballed me.

"What do you mean?"

"You do not seem worried or stress about the Rowdy's living here for the next two weeks." Blossom checked my pupils. It's this weird thing she's made a habit of. I don't understand why she does it or why she thinks she needs to do it.

"That's because I'm not stressed or worried." I smiled, "I think the boys living here will be fun." I admitted.

"Fun?" Buttercup scoffed

Blossom let out a light gasp, "What's so fun about evil bad boys?"


	4. Chapter 4

**iSPoiLeDTiKa Author's Note:** _Oh, I know don't tell me...I'm awful. It's been forever since I've last updated and I should be punished for my lies. I hate being late for anything even deadlines I give myself. I made sure that this chapter was interesting enough to hopefully make up for my tardiness.  
_

One of my personal goals in life is to be a novelist and I honestly consider FanFiction; this wonderful website as practice for my final work. I would love it and of course thank you in my own unique way if you would please tell your family or friends about this story.  
If I make a mistake please tell me if you love it, please tell me. I would love to read the confidence post. If you have constructive criticism, I welcome it.

I have a creative in my mind and I'm almost always deep in thought. I almost feel like my story is empty without any artwork. I will start uploading some PowerPuff, RowdyRuff pictures. Each one will be relevant to a scene in the story on my Deviant Art. It's an attempt to be more active on both sites.

_**. : HIRING: ****(volunteer) Beta Reader  
**__**.:. : Reading and editing "Kisses Don't Lie" along with other projects if things run smoothly.  
**__**.:.:. : Must have seen The PowerPuff Girls a lot as a child.  
**__**Must be able to speak complete English. (sorry, I'm not bilingual)  
**__**Must be on computer more than twice a week.  
**__**Must have creative personality.  
**__**.:.:.:. : What do you want? I have no money...  
**__**A personal drawing of your request  
**__**Future partnership**_

**DISCLAIMER:** Craig McCracken owns the PowerPuff Girls _(I'm a big fan of his)_

**Fun Fact: **_Craig McCracken was one of the writers on the popular cartoon Chowder on CARTOON NETWORK._

* * *

Chapter Four: **_Sunday, August 26, 7:14pm_**

'This just might be the worst day of my life.' I thought as I watched the front door swing open revealing the PowerPuff Girls' father with an overly inviting smile adorn his face. "Welcome to our home; you made it just in time for dinner!" He stepped aside to let us in.

Their home is…simple. Why am I in this place; these girls are suppose to be my enemies. Why would they agree to something like this?

"Please step into the kitchen. Buttercup cooked up a very delicious meatloaf with cheesy mashed potatoes." He led the way to the very simple looking; white kitchen. "Have a seat." He gestured allowing us to choose which three chairs to sit, across the girls.

I sigh lifting my cap up just enough for fresh air to come in contact with my scalp before sitting in the seat across from Bubbles closest to her surrogate father.

Bubbles had the audacity to smile at me as if this isn't a strange arrangement. I return the gesture with a compassionless expression.

I notice Blossom's jaw tighten as Butch sat across from her with a perfunctory glace and a smirk before turning his attention on the steaming hot plate of food placed in front of Blossom.

Buttercup hands out the rest of the plates with a detached expression and sat down across from Boomer. He produced a lazy grin; obviously trying to make her face twitch in annoyance.

"Well…" The square headed scientist tried to cut through the mix intensity of the room, "let's eat!" The Utonium family began, each of them glancing up at us every other second, waiting for something to happen.

I stared down at my plate; I'm not eating this. It's obvious that Buttercup doesn't want us here. She could have poisoned my food.

"You gonna eat that?" Butch broke through my concentration of all the reasons why his counterpart would want us dead.

I glanced at his plate and saw that it was already empty…if she is planning on killing us, Butch is her first victim. "Take it." I slide the simple white glass in front of him.

"You don't like Buttercup's cooking?" Bubbles asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"I ate before we came here." I lied.

"That's too bad, she's a great cook. Unlike-" She points her perfectly manicured finger to her left at Blossom and giggled.

I stiffened a chuckle, knowing from past experience of Blossom's cooking.

Blossom sent an offended glare from her blue eyed sister to me.

"Why don't I show you boys were your rooms will be for the next two weeks?" Professor Utonium rose to his feet, gesturing for us to follow. "Girls, will you please wash the dishes and put away any leftovers. Boys…where is Mojo?"

**_Thursday, August 27, (three years ago)  
_**"The RowdyRuff Boys are up to no good! They're harassing everyone trying to cool down from this ninety degree weather at the snow cone parlor!" The Mayor of Townsville screamed into the hotline.

"We're on it Mayor." Blossom hung up the phone and flew out the front door with her sisters' close behind.

"Hey, look who finally decided to join the party fellas! Boomer called for his brother's attention.

"Now things really got interesting." Butch face twitched with excitement.

Brick stopped shoving blocks of ice into the machine for Butch to fling snowballs at Townsville citizens surrounding the large business trailer." What do you girls want?"

"We want you boys to leave this community and stop pestering these innocent bystanders." Blossom spoke.

"Don't lie to them, Blossom." Buttercup spoke with confidence, "We _want _you three to disappear without a trace."

"That's not very nice." Boomer slams his shoulder in Buttercup's chest. "Good guys aren't supposed to be mean.

She slightly hunches over clenching her chest; she actually lost a little bit of air from that hit. Boomer had gotten stronger. Buttercup smirked in satisfaction; this fight is going to be a lot more fun than she initially perceived. "Guess I can be both." She hit Boomer with an uppercut, sending him flying into the closest building which just so happens to be the Community Recreation Center. "That the best you got?" She smiled.

"…Damn." Boomer pulls himself out of the newly created crater, rubbing the back of his head.

Butch laughs uncontrollably, squeezing his sides to breathe for some air. "Boom can't even take a hit from a girl!"

"What was that?" Buttercup charged at Butch, "Say that again to my face!"

His uncontrollable laughter was quickly replaced with a dark and serious concentration as he blocks Buttercup's punch aimed straight for his face. She tries connecting a swift kick with his body but he successfully blocked that as well. Butch's reflexes have increased. "Is that the best **_you_** got? He mocked. "I know my counterpart can do better than that." Butch shifts his body to a fighting 'ready' stance.

"Bubbles hold off Boomer for as long as you can!" Blossom ordered, keeping a close eye on the leader of the RowdyRuff Boys. Brick wearing a red t-shirt with the word 'beast' covering the front in black and baggy blue jeans held up to his waist with the aid of a belt. 'Brick written in red spray paint bedizen his white tennis shoes.

"You think I'm going to attack her?" He lazily pointed, "Naw that would be too easy. My brothers' and I have been training the past few months and Butch has been dying to fight the only opponent that has given him a real physical challenge."

Bubbles lands in front of Boomer, whom is still sitting in the crater of the building owned by the Snow Cone Truckers.

"Hey Bubbles." Boomer greeted the sugar sweet blue eyed girl standing before him.

Instead of the usual 'Hi Boomer' from Bubbles, he receives two –strong munches aimed at his nose.

The darker blue eyed boy's head swings directly back, colliding with the concrete once again causing the crater to expand beneath him. "Gah! B-bitch!" He grasps his nose with one hand and his head with the other. "What the fuck's your problem?" He levitates, "I'm fucking bleeding!"

"Stop bitching and kick her ass!" Butch yelled blocking yet another kick from Buttercup; this time aimed for his head.

Boomer lifts his shirt up to his face, revealing his chest and wiping his bloody nostrils on his new animal print t-shirt.

Bubbles charges forward, excessively attacking Boomer; punch, punch, kick, punch, punch, punch. She successfully landed three out of three hits; dodge, face, side, block, block, face.

Boomer has never felt his head throb before until now. "Fucking A!" He groaned feeling his face already beginning to swell. "Fuck this shit. I wasn't even gonna fight your ass but you pissed me off." Boomer kicks his counterpart in her ribcage sending her flying into the window shield of a car, shattering it into billions of shards. Bubbles jumps to her feet and fires her laser eye beams only for him to match it with stronger ones. Boomer flies behind her and begins pummeling Bubbles with multiple punches to her back as fast as his arms would allow.

"How 'bout you and me?" Brick suddenly appeared in Blossoms range of sight. "Are you going to get in another battle with me…who knows you just might win this time?"

Blossom's pride refused to accept that insult as she swung her fist. Brick easily side steps the attack with a sickeningly smug grin pasted on his face. She back spins in an attempt to kick him. Brick easily ducks and grabs a firm handful of Blossom's long flame red hair, swinging her round and round just as he did back when they were five years old. Brick is faster than before. Blossom took the opportunity to use her ice breath right before he released her hair. Brick smiles darkly and breathes fire just enough to melt the ice and set him free from his frozen prison.

"Ah!" Buttercup screamed feeling Butch's forehead collide with hers with extreme force. Blood trickling down Buttercup's battered face; covered with cuts and bruises. A couple of her ribs are either cracked or broken and her right leg is fractured. "I wasn't wrong about today…" Butch lifts Buttercup by the collar of her shirt holding her up and delivering blows as if she were a lifeless punching bag. "Today is interesting."

"Buttercup!" Blossom leaves her hand to hand combat fight with Brick to save her raven hair sister. "Release her!" She astonishingly kicks Butch causing him to set Buttercup loose and send him flying into the stone steps leading to the city streets. Blossom kneels to the ground hugging Buttercup close. Bubbles!" She called her 'hardcore' sister, prosperous in her fight with Boomer, side a few visible bruises.

Butch reappears with a street lamp over his shoulder. He swings it upside Blossom's skull with bloodlust in his eyes. The leader of the PowerPuff Girls collapse beside her green sister, still conscious…barely.

Bubbles gasps at the horror she witnessed; anger boiling deep inside her chest. "You bastard." She spoke in a murmur; a lonely tear rolls down her cheek.

Butch lands on the snow cone company's building, twitching and shaking uncontrollably; a sickening evil laugh escaping his lips revealing that he was enjoying every second of the girls suffering.

"Don't you think we should stop this?" Boomer flew beside his red leader, tending his head wounds.

"Naw, let's wait it out a little. I'm enjoying myself."

"You sure?" Boomer sounds concern, "It looks like Butch is losing control again."

Bubbles releases her sonic scream in Butch direction. He dodges the attack and is surrounded by a dust cloud, blinding his peripheral vision. The blonde pig-tailed girl charged from above successfully landing a punch to Butch's jaw then faking another punch tricking him to leave himself wide open for her to knee him square in the nose. Butch quickly recovers and aims his fist at her. Bubbles dodges and sends her foot straight up to collide with Butch's chin.

Boomer and Brick whistle; admiring Bubbles' perfect split.

Quickly squatting law she extended her fist to his abdomen. Butch clamped his hands together to make one large fist; pulling them straight down to come in contact with her back.

Butch is physically stronger but Bubbles is physically faster.

She jumps back, adrenaline running through her veins; ready to take anything from the violent RowdyRuff Boy.

"Impressive…" He wipes some blood from the corner of his lips. "Vicious." Butch aims a single punch for Bubbles' face; she holds her arms up in an attempt to block his attack.

She winces in pain feeling a bone in her arm crack. A satisfied smirk appears on Butch face as he sends a barrage of fists her way. Bubbles was able to dodge them all as well as the few kicks he had thrown in. She jumps to a distance and charges forward kneeing him again in the jaw.

Butch crashes onto the cement ground creating a crater. The vicious femme fatale drops as much force as she can; connecting her feet with his stomach. "Gah!" Butch huffs feeling the crater grow in diameter.

"I'm taking my sisters' home." Bubbles turns her back to Butch heading to the area where Blossom and Buttercup's body lie.

The raven hair boy flies from his newly formed hole and charges for Bubbles. He connects his black and green Nikes to Bubbles' neck and grabbing hold of her long blonde pigtails before her body touched the ground. Butch did one good swing, sending the poor girl across the air. Before she was even close to the ground Butch caught up and elbowed her straight into the crater she previously created with his body.

"Is it over?" Boomer asks hanging upside down from a nearby tree.  
Brick hovered next to the tree, growing tense every time, Bubbles landed a triumphant attack on Butch. "No…"

An electricity ball shoots out from the concrete hole. Butch fires his heat vision and watches it explode.

Bubbles appears above him, combines her fists together and slams Butch as hard as she could upside his head. Butch body fell to the ground, hard. Clouds of dust covered the scene; nothing can be seen except for flying debris.

"Boom…stand guard." Brick peered through the dirt looking for Butch but only spotting Bubbles. She was breathing heavy; showing early signs of exhaustion. Instead of being covered in blood she was only covered in scratches and bruises on every inch of her exposed skin. Bubbles clothes are tattered and torn.

Butch did not allow his body to come in contact with the ground. He caught himself falling and swung his legs enough to land on his feet with much force. He eyes glowed a bright- fierce green; Butch pushes off what is left of the ground below him, surprising Bubbles the moment she was able to see her reflection in his eyes. With one powerful punch to Bubbles abdomen, Butch watches with an evil complacent grin plastered on his face as he thrusts his knee in the same area. Bubbles hunches over in pain, coughing up blood as well before she began to fall from the sky.

"Bubbles…" Blossom yelled trying her best to stand but fell to her knees once her head injury began to throb at an intolerable level.

Butch felt his arms be pulled behind his back and his head being pushed to the ground face first from thirty-five feet in the air. Sharp pebbles dig into Butch face as he wiggles his head trying to shake off the hand holding him down. He feels the stones digging deeper into his skin but ignores the pain, struggling to break free.

"Settle down." Brick instructed landing in front of Boomer who just so happens to be pinning Butch down, jabbing his knee in his spine. The violent, borderline schizophrenic, super human, teenage boy froze. Boomer released his brother's head permitting him to look at their leader. When he lifted his head the first thing he laid his eyes on was not the red blazer he was expecting but the innocent looking blonde girl he had been fighting cradled in Brick's arms bridal style with her arm around his neck. "You're suppose to fight for fun, not kill." Brick indicated.

"Yeah, you fucked up our party!" Boomer shoves his hyperactive, raven hair brother's head back in the ground.

Butch holds in a wince of pain, acknowledging his bleeding face, the blood rushing through his veins finally calming down. "I got caught up in the moment." He tried laughing off the pain of Boomer's knee jabbing into his back.

Brick jerked his head, signaling his blonde brother to get off of Butch and allow him to stand on two feet. Butch took the opportunity to smack Boomer in his nose before Brick gripped his throat with extreme force. Holding his brother about a whole foot off the ground he watched Butch grab his wrist, struggling for air. "Control yourself." Brick's grip tightened, "I ordered you to do on fucking thing before we came here. Control your fucking self!" He snarled nearly forgetting he was carrying Bubbles, now with one arm around her waist. Her arms still draped around his neck and head just below his chin.

Bubbles was never unconscious but her body seemed incapable of movement once she felt Brick's blazing body heat combine with her own. She watched the brothers' intently.

"So what if I kill them?" Butch wheezed, "It was what we were created for, right." He managed to grin through the punishment he was receiving from his red hair brother.

Bubbles glared.

Brick tightened his hold around Butch's neck; Bubbles and Boomer getting front row tickets to the green RowdyRuff Boy's freshly forming bruises. "You dumbass; you can't kill them- none of us can."

Butch grunted pulling his head back, hoping to breathe in some fresh air but to no avail.

"Think moron. If you kill the PowerPuff Girls, who else here can you fight that has a power level even close to yours?" He felt Butch tense under his grip.

"No one but you and Boomer." He choked.

Brick released his psychotic brother when he noticed Butch's body growing limp. "Stand up."

Butch obeyed, steadily standing with every appreciated breath of air, he griped his side, taking notice of two broken ribs.

"Bubbles?" She along with the RowdyRuff Boys heard the PowerPuff Girls leader voice her induced fear.

She wiggled free from Brick's firm hold on her and speed to her sisters' side. Blossom held Buttercup's unconscious body close, feeling her pulse. "How is she…?" Bubbles wore a very solemn expression. She places one of Buttercup's arms around her shoulders.

"Breathing…thankfully." Blossom does the same, "Let's just get home and hope the professor can treat her."

Pink and blue streaks simultaneously fly across the surface of the sky.

**_Monday, August 27, 5:45am  
_**I put the finishing touches on my makeup and did an overall review of my outer appearance. A pink one shoulder; flared blouse, cream white satin shorts, black knee high stockings and my new pink wedges. I completed it with my new blossom stud earrings and favorite red ribbon. Perfect! I boast my style in my full length mirror before walking out my bedroom door and coming in contact with warm...wet skin.

"Watch your step Leader Girl." Brick said…wearing _nothing_ but a towel around his waist.

My face heated up and I suddenly feel my dignity deteriorate with each passing second of me imaging what's underneath that black towel.

A complacent sneer appeared on Brick's face as he teased me by slightly loosening the cotton wrapped around his waist; showing his well cut v-line.

I snap myself to realization, glaring into his eyes, "Why don't you use the shower in your own room like everyone else. That way you don't have to walk around the house naked."

"You have a shower in your room?" He sounded surprised. Professor must not have added that to their room…oops. Brick looked me over. "Where are you going?"

"Oh…today is the first day of school."

He huffed.

"What?" I asked suspecting an insult of some kind to come out of his mouth.

"Nothing…Tell me something, you're obviously the smart one, yes."

I can't argue with that. "Correct."

"Then why do you still go to school?"

A perplex expression washed over my face, not sure how to reply. "Because…I need my education. I'm not going to drop out just because I already know the lessons teachers give out. I find challenges for myself everyday." I took the opportunity to ask him a question I've been wondering about for years. "Why didn't you go back to school after getting expelled in seventh grade?"

Brick ran his hand through his soaking wet hair. Droplets of water fell to his cheek, running down to his chin. "Mojo home schools us…we wear helmets he invented for three hours a day- everyday. It feeds us the knowledge we need."

"But don't you miss socializing with people?" my follow up question slipped out.

Brick was never one to tell much about his life. Even when we were dating and I tried to get him to open up more to me. "I have my brothers'." He moved me aside with a firm push, being sure to touch the doorknob so he could get inside his room.

"Hey, Boss," Buttercup's voice carried from the bottom of the stairs, "breakfast."

"…Here I come." I respond, staring at the door standing between my first love and I.

**_Monday, August 27, 10:32am  
_**I roll over, wiping the cool feeling of drool off my face with my pillow.

"Boomer," Brick barged in my room; new place, same routine. "Wake up, don't piss your life away on sleeping." He gently closes the door.

I was wrong, something did change. Normally Brick slams the door when he leaves.

"Get up now, Butch!" I hear Brick yell

_Crash!_

I immediately get out of bed at the sound of something breaking.

"Bro, what the fuck! Butch hollered.

I was wrong, nothing changed. This isn't even our house and those two still act the same. I opened my door, walking in Butch's room. I still can't believe how I was transported here. The Professor's a smart guy. "Where is everybody?" I broke into Butch and Brick's morning wrestling match.

"Professor left for work." Brick tucked our brother's head under his arm and elbowed Butch in the back. "Girls left for school."

That explains why he looks so relaxed right now. "Did Mojo finally get here?" I asked remembering the monkey trying to cover his bald body with spray on hair.

"Naw that self conscious primate refuses to come over because of his new makeover." Brick had Butch perfectly pinned. "Count me out, Boom."

"One…" I start; watching Butch struggle to get free. "Two…three…" He grunts and groans in frustration; Butch is getting angry. I don't like him when he's angry. "Four…"

"Don't fight it." Our leader pinned down him with a little more force and Butch calmed down. Brick is the only one that knows how to calm our violent brother.

"Five." I grab Brick's wrist, standing him up and keeping his fist in the air. "The winner is Brick; undefeated champion for a week straight!" I faked a crowd of cheers and watched Brick enjoy his victory with a triumphant sneer toward Butch who sat on the floor sulking. What a sore loser.

"Go take your showers so we can get to work." Brick ordered, "All yours Butch; I showered before bed."

"Fuck that! I'm working out all day in that training room Professor showed us last night."

"Deal with your clique first, then do whatever you want afterwards." Brick demanded. Butch grunted sounding defiant but obeying our leader.

I walk back through the door taking notice that my room is really powder blue not royal blue like I thought it was when I woke up. "This isn't my room." I threw my body on the full size bed tilting the many stuffed animals placed at the head of the mattress; an octopus, a goat, cat, bunny, teddy bear, and an alligator…no doubt whose room this is. "How'd I get in here?" I rotate my head on the soft, silk fabrics; scanning the girly walls towering above me. Water colors of wildlife and painted portraits of animals. "Not bad." I commented on her art work before shifting my eyes to the many sketches enriched on the wall. Pencil drawing of people Bubbles sees everyday. I scoff, if I saw these people every day I wouldn't keep a picture of them in my room so I can see their ugly mug in my only private sanctum." These drawings are spread across most of the wall sectioned throughout the years Bubbles finished them. My eyes focus on a certain collage of outline sketches. "Is that…"

"Boomer?" A squeaky, high pitch voice caused my heart to skip a beat calls my name.

I sit up to cover up my slightly startled movement.

Bubbles was standing in the doorway of her bathroom. Was she here all day? "What are you doing in my room?" She cut me off from asking her the same question.

I scratched my rugged chin hair as I thought about the answer, "I don't know…I opened the door to go in my room and ended up here." Hell, I just told her the truth.

"Oh…okay then," A cheesy smile replaced her perplexed complexion.

"Huh?" I asked baffled that she accepted that answer. Yeah it's the truth but if someone told me that I wouldn't believe them and beat their ass for lying to me.

"I came in through the window," She pointed at the large round window sitting open on the right side of the bed. "I forgot to close it again." She giggled floating the short distance between the restroom and the window to close it. "The professor has the same technology that's in the door in the window."

That answers my earlier question on if she was here all day or not.

"There's a glitch in the system though…if a window is left open in any of our rooms then whoever uses the door will wind up in the room with the open window. Buttercup shows up in here all the time."

That answered my other question on why she's so poised about me being in her room, on her bed. "Brick said you and your sisters were at school, you get out this early?" I glanced at her rainbow theme clock, **_11:02am_**

Bubbles giggles, "No silly. I didn't like what I wore on my first day back as a senior so I flew home before lunch time to change into something cuter." She posed, allowing me to check her out.

Bubbles looks beautiful; dressed up in a blue vest with vertical sky blue lines, black collar and pocket flaps. "Spin around for me." I swirl my finger signifying what I want. She gladly obliged, slowly spinning around. Her sky blue belt holds up her black skirt fading to a cobalt blue color complemented with the black knee high stockings and sky blue heels. "Sexy," I playfully growl. "Can you tell I want you?"

Bubbles takes a big meaningful sigh, "That's nice, even coming from you." I admit that comment hit my ego a little. "Oh! Look at the time, I missed part of lunch. I better get back to school before Blossom finds out." She opened the window again, making an acrobatic leap outside. "Talk to you later, Boomer."

Bubbles speeds off leaving the glass wide open again.

"Boomer!" Brick's voice boomed through the house, "Where the hell are you?"

I quickly close Bubbles window and walk through the door walking in my room. I bolt to my closet; changing from a white wife beater and blue basketball shorts to a white dress shirt and blue vest, black jeans and royal blue high top chucks.

My bedroom door swings open revealing Brick with an extremely annoyed look on his face. "Why the **fuck** are you playing hide-in-seek with me?" He flicks my forehead.

"Ow!" I gripped my new wound. I hate when he focuses all his strength in one move. I always end up bruised."

"I walked all over this place calling out your name, looking for you." Brick flicks me in the same area, the pain shooting through my body twice as strong as before.

"Fuck!" I exclaim staring into Brick's deep set red eyes as if I was fighting him for dominance. If we were animals, I would lose as my brother towers above me with eyes that could kill and I fight to the death, already wounded before the battle really starts.

"Where in this place were you, where you're not supposed to be?" Brick interrogated.

"I'm ready to go." Butch walks in, "Let's go I wanna get this over with so I can use the workout room."

I've never been so happy to see Butch's psychotic face in my life. I pick up my lucky blue bracelet with an animal sketched into the steel plate. I walked out to catch up with Butch but not before hearing Brick growl under his breath.

**_Monday, August 27, 11:32am  
_**I don't feel like eating lunch. I watch kids pile into the cafeteria some with no lunch, home lunch, snack lunch or racing to be next in line for school lunch. I sat at the table near the dean's office; faculty running in and out.

"Hey Elmer, I'll trade you my glue bottle for your cookies." Mitch waved a big bottle of ©Elmer's Glue in front of his thick glasses. He chuckled under his breath. "Arrg ug ug ug."

I swipe the bottle right when Elmer's scrawny hand begun to reach for it. "You try to do this same stupid thing every year. Elmer has been clean for nine years; why the hell do you keep trying to sabotage him?"

"Thank you Buttercup." Elmer's timid voice spoke.

Mitch shrugs his shoulders, why do I have to 'sabotage' him; why can't I just be helping him fight temptation." He flashed a large toothy smile. Mitch always had a weird and sometimes cruel sense of humor; even by my standards. "Mitch" Mitchell Mitchelson wore a fitted black T-shirt with a detailed drawing of a winged dragon in silver hanging low as always and black chucks. He wore his hair messy; combed through. I could always tell that he would ruffle it a little with his hands. Back when we were thirteen I would tease Mitch about his hair being neater than mine. The very next day his hair was always "messy." Sometimes I wonder why I used to have a crush on him back in eighth grade. We dated for a year back when we were sophomores. And we were happy too…until I started having feelings for someone else. I checked my cell phone for any text messages or missed calls…nothing, I sigh irritated.

"Um, are you alright Buttercup?" Elmer is so quiet that I forget he's sitting beside me more than half the time we're hanging out.

"…Yeah," I resend my previous text message. "Just trying to get a hold of somebody." I tuck my cell into my bra. If I keep looking at it I'll just lose my temper.

"Ace?" Mitch's happy smile was replaced with a bleak grimace.

My first instant was to show him a face of sorrow. Mitch and I had gotten comfortable around each other again. The last thing I want to see is his adorable face frowning at me again because we both remember how fucked up I had treated him.

I was literally saved by the bell when it signaled that lunch was over. Taking advantage of the rushing crowds marching to get to class, I thankfully dodge another awkward conversation with Mitch. And by conversation I mean sympathetic glances between one another.

Robin's big blue eyes greeted me before her words. "Hey Buttercup!" She was already waiting outside our science class room. "Are you enjoying the new school year as much as I am?" I wasn't sure if she being sarcastic or not.

"School's as boring as ever and I don't want to go home anytime soon."

"Bubbles told me about your house guests."

I hold in an exhausted sigh. Robin's my friend and all but I didn't want anyone to know about the RowdyRuff Boy's living in my house for the next two weeks. Hell I wish I didn't know at all. "Don't remind me."

"Oh, come on. It can't be that bad." She smiled.

I raised an eyebrow at her suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

"The RowdyRuff Boys are hot. More than hot, their sexy!" Robin's boy crazy personality surfaced. Everyone thinks she's just a sweet, quiet girl and that's the way she wants to be remembered. I've been her next door neighbor since she first moved to Townsville; me, Blossom and Bubbles are the only ones that know the real Robin.

"Invite them to live in your house then." I finally put my backpack over my shoulder watching kids pile in the classroom.

"I so would…if my mom would let me. She's convinced the boys will destroy the neighborhood though. She forced my dad to increase the insurance on the house and our life insurance as soon as she saw them at your front door last night."

I chuckle; Mrs. Snyder has always been paranoid since that accident with her house and one of Mojo Jojo's giant robots a few years back…oops.

Me and Robin walk in the science class we have together and pick the seats closet to the door.

I check my cell phone on last time before the second bell rand, signaling for class to start.

**_No Messages_**

Ten more minutes go by…**_No Messages_**

Another ten minutes…**_No Messages_**

Ugh! I'm really starting to get pissed off. The slight vibration in my hand sent shivers down my spine.

**_One (un)read Message_**

I nearly jump out of my seat in excitement, but when I open it my immediate smile switches to a frown of disappointment.

**_From: Blossom 555-1566_**

**_ Message: Be home before 5pm. We ALL need to be home before the boys._**

I quickly reply an alright before the science teacher flipped off the lights and turned on the projector to start his yearly routine of preparing his students of what's to come this school year.

**_August 27, 1:24pm_**

The smell of fresh melted caramel and sweet chocolate engulf my nostrils the very moment I open Lanie's Desserts; the best place to get any kind of sweet your taste buds could ever crave. Cakes, cookies, pastries, donuts, ice cream, shakes even trifles; and the only place it's located is right here in Townsville. I damn near drool on the mountain of delicious, mouth water, candied sweets in front of me. I almost forgot why I came here.

"Hi Buttercup." A young blonde woman standing behinds the display counter greeted me with a big toothy smile. "Long time, no see; what would you like to order?"

"Hey Lanie. Nothing for me thanks. I'm cutting back on sweets." I rub my flat stomach, "I'm going through training, so no candy for me.

Lanie puffs her cheeks out in disappointment, "I do have sugar free delights you know."

I fought the urge to ask "What kind of delights?" and shock my head to clear it. "I'm here to pick up a box of Bubbles favorite chocolates.

The store owner's expression changed from sour to sweet. "Oh, well in that case you're a little early. I'm in the middle of making a fresh batch of chocolate right now."

"Great! And so you won't be mad at me for not buying my own sweets, why don't you double Bubbles order this one time."

Stars gleam in Lanie's eyes as she rings up the price." One hundred dollars and seven cents."

I pulled the hundred dollar bill from my wallet along with a single dollar; I felt reluctant to hand the money over. Goodbye my precious.

Lanie dropped three quarters, one dime, one nickel and three pennies as change in my hand and gave me another one of her infamous smiles before walking back in her kitchen; probably to check on the chocolate.

The bell hanging over the entrance of the door chimed telling everyone inside that there is a new customer.

I face the door ready to give the good citizen a friendly smile until I notice an all too familiar red hat, red hair, and pair of red eyes. I trade my smile in for a frown. "What are you doing here?"

Brick didn't bother to respond.

"Hello?" He hardly twitched his eyeballs to look in my direction. I glowered at his disrespect. Holding back my need to cuss him out. "Jackass." I purposely slipped out which caught his attention. His intensifying gaze lands on me. "I don't answer stupid questions."

My frustration of seeing a Ruff here was quickly replaced with anger for him talking to me like that. What the fuck does he mean stupid question? "What the fuck you mean stupid question?" I voiced my thoughts.

Brick now standing at the front counter five feet away from me, sighed, rolling his eyes before answering. "The same reason you are here is why I am here. You came to buy something, I came to buy something."

Right when I was about to open my mouth to respond to his criticism Lanie walks out with a girls squeal escaping her lips. "Two visits in one month; what's the occasion handsome?" She flirted.

I gag in disgust; yeah he's sexy but I would never feed his ego like that It just makes it worse that he's a RowdyRuff Boy.

"The parcel I purchased two weeks ago was lamentably destroyed by a winged five headed, fire breathing reptile thrown into my home." Brick darted his eyes in my direction, his previous glare only grew darker after that sentence.

I release an exaggerated grunt. I will never hear the end of this!

Lanie either didn't notice or didn't care about his pessimist attitude toward me. "I'm sorry to hear that…" Her voice was disgustingly sweet. She dashes for the kitchen.

"Don't bother." Brick stopped her in her tracks. "I'm temporally residing in a different area so just get me one box for now."

"Lanie happily nods her head with big smile before walking into her kitchen.

What the fuck? Do I not exist anymore? Where's my order?

"What are you staring at?" Brick lazily lifted his eyebrow.

I didn't even know how to answer that. "You don't look like someone that likes sweets." I change the subject: trying to tease.

"I hate sweet things." Brick's focus fell back on Lanie as she emerged from the kitchen pushing a dolly carrying a big powder blue box to him.

"Here you go handsome…She released the dolly once she got through the counters. "One extra large box of classic shortbread cookies."

"When I said 'box'; I was expecting a small or medium size one." He eyed the cookies inside.

"I know silly but with your last order destroyed as well as your home; I wanted to give you a little something to cheer you up." She winked.

Ugh, seriously? What the hell, it's like I'm watching a movie I hate, it's so sickening!

Brick pulls out his wallet and gives Lanie a handful of hundred dollar bills. "Oh no, handsome you over paid me. You only owe me fifty dollars not…five hundred."

FIVE FUCKING HUNDRED DOLLARS! What the hell is wrong with him!

"Consider it another down payment." Brick picked up the huge box with ease and walked out the store.

"Such a nice boy." Lanie placed the extra money in her cash register and finally turning to me. "Oh goodness!" She jumped, placing her hand on her heart, "I forgot you where here." She admitted.

What the fuck really? Brick walks in the room and suddenly I don't exist anymore." This isn't the first time this happened to me." I murmured. "Is my order ready yet, I'm sorta in a hurry."

"Your order has been ready for about five minutes now." Lanie playfully smacked her head, obviously forgetting to tell me. I growl in irritation watching her disappear and reappear from the kitchen and finally giving me two medium size boxes. "Here you go sweetheart."

I dash outta the store not bothering to give her a proper goodbye or thank you; especially when she doesn't deserve it.

**_August 27, 1:48pm  
_**I placed the boxes of chocolate on Bubbles bed and left a note sitting on top written in my favorite green ink pen before I left home again; flying a long way to my next destination.

**_Citiesville, August 27, 2:42pm_**

I land in an alleyway that reeks of piss and trash. I plug my nose as I walk deeper in the stench and reach a huge metal door. I knock with my foot instead of my hand: There's no way I was going to touch this nasty ass door. Being careful not to accidentally kick it down again.

…No answer.

I knock again; only a tiny bit harder.

…No answer.

I growl, I am sick and tired of being ignored today. I purposely kick down the door. Being ignored does nothing but make me angry.

"Buddacup?" Ace's head appears from behind his couch. "What are you doing?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author iSPoiLeDTiKa Notes:** I am SO happy I finally finished this chapter today, jeez I feel like it took forever. I admit I wasn't too interested in this chapter as I would have liked to be because I just wanted to get it over with so I can start the next chapter that will have so many juicy details...shh, I don't want to give anything away.  
_**WARNING:**_Rated** R **language, drug and alcohol use.  
If you like this story, or just curious to know what happens next then please **_follow_**and/or _**tell a friend**_. If you have any advice on how to make this story more enticing to readers, please _**private message**_. If you want to see some of the drawings I made for this story, please visit my _**DeviantART**_ . . . gallery/24810011

**Disclaimer - **_there is a lot of things mentioned that I obviously don't own the most obvious, The PowerPuff Girls and RowdyRuff Boys._

Chapter Five: **_Friday, August 28, (three years ago) 10:42pm_**

"Man I haven't had that much fun in a serious minute!" Butch rubbed the throbbing bruise on his neck. "Worth it." He whispered to himself.

"Yeah, it was fun…until you destroyed the main attraction!" Boomer punched his green eyed brother before sitting beside him on their couch.

Butch slapped his blue eyed brother upside the head in return, "I got my fun in."

Boomer rolled his eyes before switching on the TV. "This is Tika stating, Get Well Soon Buttercup."

"Turn it off." Brick emerges from his room. "Butch you're a dumbass."

"I resent that!"

"Don't interrupt me." Brick was in leader mode and for him that meant to show absolutely no emotion. "After some thought I decided not to go through with your usual punishment seeing as we already have so much to do."

"Yes!" Butch could hardly hold the glee he was feeling for finally getting away with breaking on of Brick's rules.

"Instead…"

Boomer hissed, "You celebrated too early bro."

"The next time you fuck up and break one of my rules and I know you so well that I guarantee you will. I'll make sure to add both punishments together."

"Fuck." Butch winces, "Can't I just go through the pain now?"

"Dude, you want to be punished?" The naïve blonde asked.

"If it'll save me from another double punishment; hell yeah!" Butch looks Boomer straight in the eye. "The pain and the length is doubled.

Boomer could actually feel the slight twinge of fear waving from his thrill seeking brother.

"We have a big day tomorrow…" Brick hides the smirk that was recently displayed on his lips, "make yourselves rested." He stealthily walks back in his room.

**_Saturday, August 29, (three years ago) 2:29am_**

The machine whirled loudly, scanning Buttercup's near lifeless body on the Professor's operating table for the fifth and final time since Blossom and Bubbles brought her home to the Professor.

He exhaled exhausted from working in the lab sixteen hours straight and then an extra four hours working on his daughter's recovery. "Buttercup is stable, although she'll have to stay bedridden until her injuries fully heal."

"But Professor we're superhuman, shouldn't she heal before morning?" Bubbles eyes began to water and she held back tears.

Blossom speaks up, "We didn't fight just any kind of super villains; it was the RowdyRuff Boys. They are superhuman as well, Bubbles…and twice as strong." She recalls the bandage wrapped around her head, shuttering off a sudden flash of pain. "The type of damage we receive from them is so great it will take us a while to heal; we three will be walking around with bruises for at least a week instead of the standard few hours."

Bubbles huffs in disappointment before flying off, out of the basement and upstairs into her bedroom.

Professor takes a stop forward ready to follow his sweet hearted daughter so he could console her.

Blossom places her hand on her father's shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. "She will be okay, Dad." She tried to calm the worried expression on the Professor's face that she didn't have to see to know it was there.

Bubbles was alright. She was better than alright. She knows her sisters' are safe and healing…no matter how slow. While waiting for the Professor to tell them about Buttercup; Bubbles took the opportunity to clean herself up and change clothes. It wasn't until she stood before her full length mirror wearing a light blue spaghetti strap shirt and light blue pajama shorts with white clouds rolled up at her waist that she truly noticed how bad Butch had hurt her. Her skin was purple, black and blue all over her body. Bubbles examined her face, arms, legs and even her torso are covered in both bruises and scratches. Oddly enough Professor found no broken or cracked bones when he scanned her body. "Weird."

**_Utonium Household, Saturday, September 1, 10:01am_**

I look myself over from feet to head one last time, sporting my all red high top Nikes with matching base and red laces of the same shade. Fitted just below my waist but slightly baggy dark jeans. I ditched my usual hoodie for a white shirt with a monkey sketch printed on the front that ironically looks like Mojo. I slicked my hair back with my fingers and placed my hat on; forward instead of the usual backwards. I want to let go of a lot of stress I've been having this week. It's been seven days. I grabbed a handful of my shortbread cookies from the box and lay across my bed. I Brick Jojo have made it through one complete week of living in the Utonium household. Never in my life did I ever think I would be living with the PowerPuff Girls…of course I never thought I would date one of them three years ago either. I sight, running before eating the first cookie.

I've been working too hard. This whole week I stood on the construction site of the volcano dome making sure the workers weren't just sitting on their asses all day. I eat a second cookie. I want my home to be built has fast as possible. I'm annoyed by a pair id cheery, sky blue eyes always looking at me and when I look up a certain pair of pink eyes that continuously avoids my line of vision out of fear. I stuff two cookies in my mouth at once. With our product moving so well with the Clique; the boys and I have enough extra money to upgrade one thing each in Boomer and Butch's room, as well as mine…but that might take another week or two to finish…I'll upgrade another time.

Actually when I think about it, the week has gone by rather fast. I hardly see any of the girls except for every other night for dinner when we actually make it. Not that I don't try to be late but apparently the professor believes in waiting for everyone to be at the table together before eating his food. I have to _call_ him in advance if Boomer, Butch or I aren't going to make it. I eat another cookie. I don't know how much longer I can take before I start losing bits of my sanity. I eat my last two cookies. "I need milk." I float out my bedroom door, down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Shit." I whisper under my breath.

Familiar pink eyes shot towards me with an infamous glower that screamed, "Watch your mouth!" Blossom dunked the teabag in her personalized mug before taking a sip. I guess she's been here awhile since she's sitting at the table. "Good Morning." She gave me a small smile. I could tell by the look on her face she didn't want too; it's just her good manners telling her to say anything to me.

I opened the zipper holding my lips together and managed a simple "Morning." 1…2…3… 3 seconds of awkward silence was all I could take before I opened the refrigerator door searching for the milk I desperately wanted.. What the hell? Where'd the milk go; I saw a brand new jug yesterday. "Where's the milk?" I ask her opening the door enough to see the inside from where she's sitting. She looks like she'd in a trance, just staring into her tea. I slam the fridge door shut and watch her jump in her seat.

"How rude! Slamming someone else's refrigerator door. With your strength, you could break that door right off its hinges." She lectured.

I held back a smile. I know how strong I am but I love it when someone acknowledges how strong I am. "What happened to the milk that was sitting on the fridge door yesterday?"

She…Blossom blinked in confusion before hitting the 'ON' switch of her brain and communicating with me for once. "You didn't come to dinner last night, steak with vegetables and mashed potatoes. Bubbles made milkshakes for us afterwards."

I sit in the chair across from her, "Great." I said with a sarcastic scowl on my face.

1…2…3…

Blossom pushes her mug filled with tea before me, stands up and walks out of the kitchen. I didn't look up from the glass, I didn't see the expression on her face. All I heard was the click clack of her high heeled shoes as she walked away. Seven days. I thought, picking up Blossom's glass mug and slowly drink every drop of tea; enjoying the sweet raspberry taste a little more then I'd care to admit.

**_10:33am_** "I've waited long enough." I float upstairs to the bedroom door going to wake up Boomer first. He's a lot easier than Butch. I twist the door handle open and see my blonde sibling already awake doing pushups at super speed.

"Hey Brick." He jumped to his feet. "I just beat my record with 1,720 pushups I could do before you came in to wake me."

I smirk. "Since you first woke?"

"Yep! He flashed a big toothy smile at me.

"Nice. Now take a shower and get dressed we bout to do it all tonight."

Boomer's smile only grew bigger, finally! I've been waiting for this day for months."

I close the door and open it again ready to wrestle Butch as always. That psychotic bastard isn't in his bed, from the looks of it he didn't even get home last night.

_Click!_

I turn my head to the soft click of the round window opening. Butch's body slump through not noticing my prescience. Taking advantage, I quickly float directly behind my raven hair sibling grab his arms, twist and lock them behind his back.

"Ah, bitch!" he winced. "What the hell…He turned his head to see me.

"Brick?"

"Where were you?" I huffed.

An ominous smile appears on his face, "You know me bro, drinking, smoking, stealing, partying…sexing."

"Guess that means you'll be too tired to go to the party tonight."

Butch lifts an eyebrow, "Who's it hosting?"

I release my brother so he can look me in my eyes. "The RowdyRuff Boys."

"Never too tired to show myself off and have some fun." He smiles.

"Then get ready, we have to pull a lot of shit together last minute."

"You got it Leader Man." Butch mocking solutes like a soldier.

I roll my eyes leaving his room and going into mine. I need to call Marilyn.

**_RowdyRuff Clique Headquarters, Saturday, September 1, 12:09pm_**

"I wish you had made this decision earlier. Marilyn placed a large cardboard box on the large table top I was sitting at. "I would have a lot more to work with…" she open the box and began pulling out bundles of icicle wires. "More than a bunch of crappy white Christmas lights."

"The place doesn't need much. Just spread these out all over so there are no dark areas…that includes corners." I begin.

"Awe, bro your turning this party into a drag!" Butch complained.

"I want to throw a party not an orgy."

"Hell, I wouldn't mind an orgy." My disgusting brother said to himself.

"Just make sure this place isn't as bright as freaking Christmas." I eyeballed Marilyn. "Can you handle that?"

"Dim lighting all around. You got it boss." She smiled handing Boomer some lights, pulling him out of his seat and forcing him to fly her to the ceiling so she could hang up the lights.

"Boom, when you're done helping her I want you to get the music."

"Right!"He nodded.

"Butch, come with me." I walk toward the exit with my brother not far behind.

"What's up?"

"Do you want to get the drinks or tell the Clique about tonight?" I asked once we finally reach outdoors.

"Is that a trick question?"

"Just wondering if you wanted a different change of pace."

"Naw, bro. I'm cool with the regular." He zooms off into the air going west. I do the same only to the east.

**_Citiesville, Red Beasts Hideout, Saturday, September 1, 1:11pm_**

"You need any of us to bring anything, boss?" One of my grunts asks. He wore the required uniform to be in my gang: a red hoodie and black beastly looking mask currently atop his head instead of covering his face.

I shrug my shoulders as nothing came to mind on what to tell them. "Just keep quiet about it. I don't want anyone outside the RowdyRuff Clique knowing. Understood."

There was only seven people in front of me, two of which were girls; but I still felt powerful when they nod towards me in unison before leaving to inform the other ninety-three Red Beasts. I watched the last guy leave before heading off myself to the Blue Animals hideout."

**_RowdyRuff Clique Headquarters, Saturday, September 1, 8:05pm_**

"The Cliques here." I pour myself a double shot of Patron.

"The drinks is here." Butch finished rolling his fifth swisher blunt and began rolling another.

"I see the girls are here." Marilyn coos staring out at the integrated gangs throughout the building.

"The music is on, fuck let's party then!" Boomer chugs two double shots of tequila as if it were water.

I levitate high enough for the three hundred plus people to focus their attention on me. "Red Beasts, Blue Animals, Green Monsters…drink up because tonight is a good night." I swallow my drink a little disappointed that I didn't have a second glass in my hand.

"Yeah! Boomer brings me the bottle of tequila. "And in case another chance never comes around…"

I shove my blue eyed sibling, "You could thank me now!" I chug the whole bottle straight up.

"That's how you know this party'll be the best." Butch blows a thick cloud of smoke in Marilyn's direction before passing the dutch blunt over to Boomer. "Brick is making sure he gets **_faded_** tonight." He flashed a toothy grin in my direction that I would normally smack off his face; but I'm not so heartless to hit him when he's right.

"Hope you don't mind, Brick." Marilyn walks up to me as I land on the center platform that resembles the V.I.P room of a club. "I invited some extra girls to the party." She waved a small group of females over. "Fellas this is Stefanie, Chelsea, Jillian, Dorotha, Heather, and Kristal.

Boomer smiles at them before pouring more shot glasses, making sure his was a double. You girls want a drink?" He pushes a glass in each one of their hands.

"No thanks. I don't drink." Kristal tries to hand the drink back.

"You's at a party hosted by the RowdyRuff Boys." Butch pulls her onto his lap. "There ain't no way you's not gone get drunk." I held back a laugh at my green sibling's poor grammar and even more when I realized that girl had actually listened to him and reluctantly swallowed every drop of ;liquor. "Good." She even drank the second shot Boomer offered. Butch controlled that girl as easy as a remote. "Now, take a hit of this." He snatched the blunt from Marilyn's fingers, took a big hit and lightly blew it in Kristal's face; making sure she inhales the entire thing.

After a few hours Chelsea and Kristal are sitting on Butch's lap; both drunk and flirting with him wildly. Marilyn has Heather pinned to a wall, "Are you single?" Marilyn asks kissing her all over her neck.

Boomer is flirting with Stefanie after he already set up a date with Jillian for tomorrow. "Can I take you home?" He whispers in her ear, "Even better come to where you stay; do you live on your own?"

I lost track of how many drinks I've had but I know it's not enough. I want to be so fucked up and faded that I don't even remember where I am anymore. Dorotha is helping me with that too. She has been holding the bottle all night and making sure my glass is never empty. Smoke is blowing everywhere thanks to Butch. He made sure there were at least three burning at a time, at all times.

"I go to Bellum U." Dorotha continued to tell me about herself; I wasn't truly listening to her till now. I've just been staring at her. I want to say for her beauty but that's false. She's pretty; strawberry blonde hair tied into a tight bun sitting straight a top her head. Large green almond shape eyes and coy thin lips. But the simple red dress that clung to her body seemed to capture my attention more than her face. "I have this guy, who I wouldn't necessarily call him my boyfriend that lives in Citiesville." She refills my glass as soon as I swallowed the strong spiced rum running down my throat. I might have to keep her around… "I only go and "see him" when I feel obligated too because he pays my tuition for me to go to school and pays for my bills so I have a place to live."

I raise my eyebrows at her…confession? "Why are you telling me this?" I could give two shots about her personal life.

"Sorry." She blushes, though it's hard to tell because the liquor has turned the olive skin on her face bright red. "Drinking alcohol is like a truth serum for me." Dorotha giggles at herself, sitting down next to me.

She obviously has problems controlling her liquor. She's burned her fingers four times on the blunts and even dropped them in her lap. Instead of being calm and just picking it up, she jumped up and freaked out about getting burned on her thigh. I might have to rethink keeping her around. I have enough idiots surrounding me. I grunt as a response and swallow the newly poured double shot glass. Finally feeling the unexplainable, lightheaded fuzzy sensation flowing through my body.

"Brick." Dorotha duns my enthrall, "I'm feeling a little faded."

A little faded? There's no such thing, this girl isn't faded. She had a drink or two, every other hour or so. She didn't think I would notice because she has been holding the alcohol all night. She is high from all the smoke, that's true because it's so smoky in this building that it looks like we ran a fog machine throughout. "Yeah, I am too." I snatch the cigar blunt from Boomer's fingers.

Do you love this?" Jillian whispers in my blonde sibling's ear while dancing all over his lap.

"Hell yeah." He grins like baboon, true to his word.

"Are you high right now?" I hear Butch ask Kristal and Chelsea.

"Yeah." They giggle.

Dorotha shimmies closer to me, making sure she touches my torso as she pours the remaining Captain Morgan into my glass. "Are you nervous?"

"Nervous? I don't understand question.

"You and your brother's are the number one villains in the area. I hear about the other villains expressing their hatred for you." She smiled knavishly." Are you nervous that one of them will try to be the new number one villain?"

I raise my eyebrow suspiciously. My cautiousness overwhelmed the alcohol. "My villainess career must have been hard for them to watch." My pride showed in my smile. I am not like others that show up in town and do on or two impressive things in town and call themselves villains." I gulped down the liquor, feeling the intense liquid slid down my throat and the lightheadedness coming back to me.

**_Utonium Household Sunday, September 2, 4:10am_**

Somebody remind me where I am. I hold my forehead in an effort to stop the world from spinning around me. I take a deep breath, lower my head and open my eyes. I'm standing right in front of my bedroom door. Anxiously missing my bed I walk in my room and crawl on top of my bed. Ignoring the fact that I still have my shoes on. I've been faded too long and just want to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author iSPoiLeDTiKa Notes: _**_Ah, chapter 6 is finally up and for those of you that are loyal enough to have my story on your alert list; I thank you and dedicate this to you. I made sure to make this one the longest chapter I've written and I honestly I wish I could tell you that I've just written this but I had the chapter done and on paper (21 pages) since February. I've been either too lazy or too wrapped up with the surprising news that I'm having my first child with my boyfriend of 4 years, ugh and just when we were planning our wedding together but oh well now we can have our baby actually attend our wedding. (I'm hoping for a boy)  
Anyways enough of my rambling . . . I something important to say, the main reason why I've become so lazy at updating this is because I'm not getting ANY kind of response on if you like my story or not. How exactly am I suppose to keep a positive attitude about something I love to do if the people that actually take the time to read my stories refuse to leave a simple one sentence comment? I understand now why so many people never finish what they started, you people are either too selfish or lazy to let us know that we are actually good at what we do.  
I probably sound rude and at this point I personally don't give a damn. I'm going to finish this story even if I never get a comment, favorite or alert again because writing stories is my passion and for the people that have showed me that they like my story even in small ways THANK YOU, I don't know you, but, I LOVE YOU!_

**_glossary:_**_talking - acting like couple but not officially together_

_**Fun Fact:** Craig McCracken was the art director for Dexter's Lab before the complete drawing style change of the show._

**ON**

**WITH**

**THE**

**STORY!**

**_Utonium Household, Sunday, September 2, 10:24am  
_**_'I wonder how I should deal with this.'_ I walk in my closet, making sure I close it behind me and quickly change into a simple light blue spaghetti strap shirt with matching color socks and a pair of white sweat pants. _'I guess I should have said something when I had the chance.'_ I open my closet door and immediately see my perplexity for the day.  
_'He's so scary, and he's always so serious. His face is so tense…like he never smiles. When he is sleeping he almost looks like a completely different person._' He's extremely handsome, wide shoulders, small waist, muscles lightly bulging from his white t-shirt. I understand why Blossom was so attracted to Brick. He came into my room last night after I had opened my window up to let some fresh air in and went to sleep on my bed. He reeks of alcohol and something else I can't quite put my finger on; it's similar to burnt tobacco. Hmm…I shrug my shoulder not truly interested in finding out what it is and sprayed something to get rid of the smell. Brick is lying on his back with his feet hanging off my bed. His arms are crossed like always and his hat is pulled over his eyes. I lightly lift his head up with one hand and carefully take his hat off and place it on my nightstand. I slide my pillow comfortably beneath Brick's head.  
"Bubbles, time for breakfast!" Blossom called from downstairs. Brick shifted for the first time in over four hours and mumbles in his sleep.  
My eyes go wide and I hold back a gasp at his surprising words. _'I wonder how I should deal with this.'  
_"Bubbles, time for breakfast!" Blossom called from downstairs. Brick shifted for the first time in over four hours and mumbles in his sleep.  
My eyes go wide and I hold back a gasp at his surprising words. _'I wonder how I should deal with this.'_

"You're up early, Buttercup." I sat at the kitchen table with Blossom; staring at the rave hair girl's back.  
She turned around holding my favorite weekend breakfast. A bowl of vanilla yogurt topped with a verity of fruit. "Blossom woke me up about some bullshit." She mumbled obviously not happy.  
"It is too early in the morning for you to be spewing that filth." Blossom chimed.  
"It's too early for me to be awake on a weekend, period." Buttercup sat an identical bowl of fruit and yogurt in front of our leader.  
"Well, while I am sorry about waking you up so early on a weekend; I feel as though now is the best time to discuss our house guests."  
I froze in my seat, remember my current visitor sleeping in my room. "What about them?" Buttercup scoffs.  
"Well, as you both know the RowdyRuff Boys have been staying here for seven days and will be staying for an additional seven days…" Blossom recaps everything. I sort of tune her out, thinking. Does Blossom still have feelings for Brick? Yeah, she has a boyfriend right now but these two have history together. How can they not live in the same house, see each other every day…or at least every other day and not feel something for on another…I know Brick does. When my flame hair sister called me down for breakfast, Brick mumbled, "My Flower." This was his nickname for her while they were dating. That was the sweetest thing I have ever heard in my life. I'm jealous.  
"Bubbles!" Buttercup snaps her fingers in my face, breaking me free of my thoughts.  
"Have you been daydreaming this whole time?" Blossom questions.  
"No." Technically I'm not lying. "I was thinking not daydreaming."  
"Anyways…" Buttercup crossed her arms and I noticed she had taken a seat beside me.  
"Did you hear the boys come in last night?" Blossom asked me for I guess the second time.  
"Uh…" _'I saw Brick walk in my room and lay on my bed while I was in my bed.'_ "I might have heard something."  
"It was early around-"  
"Do you still like Brick, Blossom?" I blurted. I'm dying to know and now seems just a good a time as any. All three of us are here together right now and no one is around to eavesdrop.  
Blossom turned bright red and became tongue tied on her last sentence.  
Buttercup snickered at our leader's rare goofiness. "You're as red as that bow of yours."  
"W-where did that question come from?" Blossom recovered from her speech impediment but could not stop blushing. That must mean yes she does.  
"I'm just curious about you two."  
"You know, now that she mentions it; I've been wondering about you and Brick too." Buttercup chimes in.  
Blossom stayed quiet for a while, only staring at her almost empty bowl. I almost feel guilty for asking her, seeing that heartsick expression on her face. "Brick…is an evil, abrasive,"  
"Bossy." Buttercup begins throwing words to describe the Leader of the RowdyRuff Boys.  
"Overbearing, vain and arrogant…" Blossom continued.  
"Always has to have the final word." My green sister rolled her eyes.  
"He's violent and abusive and not to mention proud." Buttercup added to our sister's pile of complaints.  
I giggle at my sisters; it's nice to see them agreeing with each other. Even if it is about a person they both hate.  
Blossom stood from her seat with a little too much force as it hit the tile floor. "No…I do not like Brick." She walks toward the stairs and up into her room.  
"Geez, what's got her panties in a bunch?" Buttercup asks.  
"Do you like Butch?" I asked. "I'm not interested in hearing more about you two." I pick through my sisters' love lives because of the obvious fact that I'm single.  
Buttercup seemed to have froze while eating what Blossom left in her bowl. "There is no more me and Butch." She completely ignored my question. "I haven't talked to Butch since…then." I guess my sister doesn't know what to all her last encounter with Butch.  
"Well, why not?" You like him; don't you?" I finger combed my long blonde locks. I decided to not put my pigtails in until I know I'm going somewhere today.  
Buttercup turned as red as Blossom was only moments ago. "I have a boyfriend!"  
"You can have a boyfriend and still like another guy."  
"Why are you prying so much in mine and Blossom's love life, Bubbles?"  
I shrug my shoulders and merely smile. "Because, I love you and I want to make sure you two are happy."

Buttercup and I talked for a few hours. Well…she talked; I mostly just listened to her story about how she and Butch started _talking _to each other. I can't believe it's been going on this long without me or Blossom finding out. They hide it so well.  
I open the door to my room and see Brick in the exact spot I left him, head and all. I grab my sketch book and sit in my powder blue papasan chair, near my bed. I think I'll start by drawing the bed.  
About a half hour in I hear a low grunting noise. I take a break of doing the detail of my sketch, peaking over the sketch pad I see Brick's arm swing over his face and lie over his eyes.  
_'Is he awake? Obviously he hardly moves when he sleeps. What if he was just shifting through?'  
_What am I doing in here?" Brick's groggy voice startled me out of my seat.  
I kneeled at the side of my bed so Brick could just turn his head to the left to look at me. "You walked in here early in the morning." Brick flinched at the volume of my voice, "Sorry." I said barely to a whisper.  
"That doesn't make any sense."  
I sighed then explain to him the glitch in the Professor's invention.  
"Why doesn't he fix it then?"  
"Professor doesn't know about it. He's stressed out with work already, why put something as small and meaningless as this on top of that stress."  
Brick shrugs his shoulders, dropping the subject. "What time is it?" He asks still refusing to look at me.  
"**_12:24_**." I rack my brain on what to say next.  
He sits up at a slow pace. "Your room smells of sugar."  
I smile at the compliment. "Thank you."  
"I hate sugar."  
I scoff at the insult and stick my tongue at his back.  
As Brick stretched, I blurted out what I have wanted to know all day. "Do you miss you flower?"  
Brick's eyes snapped at me quick. He was no longer sitting on my bed with his back towards me but standing above my kneeling body to the left side of my bed. "Why would you ask me such a question?" His eyes glow a fierce red.  
I stood on my feet looking directly into his eyes, showing him. I am not scared. "Do you miss her?" His red orbs no longer glowed but he was taking deep heavy breaths, "While you were sleeping. I heard you say "My Flower." So do you?"  
Brick closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. He noticed he wasn't wearing his hat and started eyeballing my bed for it.  
"I won't tell." I pointed to my nightstand on the other side of my bed that is holding on to his precious hat. "I'll keep your secret love for my sister safe."  
Once again those crimson eyes snapped at me with hatred. "I do not love her."  
"But you do care about her. That much is clear." I sit on my bed and crossed my legs. "No one has to know what you're feeling but me and you."  
"Yeah, well, thanks for not freaking out about me sleeping in your bed." He heads for the door.  
"You don't believe I'll be loyal to your secrets. You can trust me."  
"Prove me wrong." He looks in my eyes again, "Tell me a secret not even your sisters' know."  
"I've liked you for three years now." I take a deep breathe prepared for whatever happens next. "It is pea sized compared to the way Blossom feels about you."  
"I'm going to leave…" Brick trails.  
I frown and hug the sky blue satin pillow Brick had been laying his head on.  
"What is your number? I'll call you."  
My heart jumps at his unbelievable words, "555-1567."

**_Citiesville Sunday, September 2, 1:52pm  
_**_'Damn my body feels sore.'_ I groaned, struggling to open my eyes. _'Somebody, remind me where I am.'_ I rub my eyes hoping it will help open them. _'How the hell did I get here?'_ I scan the Green Monsters' hideout. It looks like Fuzzy Lumpkin's cabin with a few couches I stole from a furniture store and one of them fancy eighty inch flat screen TV's; stole that too. I look down at the couch I'm sitting on and notice two girls that somehow squeezed themselves on the couch with me. I'ma needs a long hot shower after last night. _'Time to go.'_ I shimmy from beneath the girls and make sure not to wake either of them up. Ugh, I'm not going through any kinda drama with these broads. Half my body was already off the couch. I just had to get my other leg on the ground and their heads off my arm and chest. Easily sliding arm against the cushion of the couch I was able to get rid of that Kristal girl. Her long black hair covered her face so much I didn't know who she was at first.  
I grabbed the other girl, the blonde by her bare shoulders and lightly lift her body enough to slide out my torso. I put her down next to her party friends and start looking for my pants. I see my shirt hanging on the opposite couch and throw it on over my undershirt. Luckily my pants were right next to my shoes. I left the building as soon as I had my stuff together. I'm heading to Buttercup's house.

**_Utonium Household Sunday, September 2, 2:12pm  
_**_'Shower then food._' I walk through the front door and head toward the stairs. An unfamiliar sight caused me caused me to turn around and head for the kitchen. "What finally brought your monkey ass to here?" I chuckle at Mojo. His hair is finally growing back in. It's still too short to pull but since he's wearing that stupid trench coat of his with the matching fedora it's hardly noticeable. You see it on his face but it just looks like facial hair; stubble. "You look like you've been out flashing your monkey ding-a-ling to the city." I do a little jig to demonstrate.  
Mojo takes a sip of his tea before answering. "No, no, my son, you seem to be doing a fine job doing that yourself."  
I smile at Mojo's clever comeback. "You know it, Pops." I spin a slow three sixty degrees showing Mojo Jojo what he created. "I'm a V.I.P., not just anybody can hop on this." I chuckled.  
My monkey father stood from his seat and heads for the stairs, "I shall update your grammar program, once we return home."  
I shrug my shoulders. It's just me, Brick, and Boomer in virtual classroom I'm not force fed the things they teach. I pull a pretzel bagel out of its packaging that was sitting on the counter and fly upstairs heading straight for the shower. "Fuck!" I stand in front of the bathroom door; locked. "Who the hell is in here?" I ask myself, taking a big, frustrated bite out of my bagel.  
"Your brother is in there."  
I turn around, seeing Bubbles holding her bedroom door open.  
"Which one?" I take another bite enjoying my breakfast.  
"Boomer."  
"Where's Brick?" I might go get a second bagel. These are good!  
"I'm not sure. He took a shower, then left and Boomer just jumped in the shower about five minutes ago."  
I groaned in frustration, popping the last bit of bagel in my mouth.  
"…You could always take a shower in Buttercup's room." I raise my eyebrow at Bubbles, she knows something. "She is taking her "weekend nap' right now but I'm sure she won't mind."  
"That sounds like an invitation." I smirk. Bubbles smiles with a gleam in her eye before walking back in her room. I open the bedroom door, now heading for Buttercup's room. Bubbles has me interested on what will happen, when Buttercup discovers me in her room. Her room ain't half bad, you know, for a girl's room. The walls are painted a leafy green and are penciled and spray painted black. It's obvious that it's her expressing her individual style, not involving her sister's. "Damn, she really is sleeping." I stare at Buttercup's sleeping form. She's lying on her stomach with one pillow under her head and another pillow being held over her head by her arm. "Damn…" I said fighting the urge to grab her ass. Those green boy shorts look, just, oh, so righteous on her. I bite my lip, turn my body toward her bathroom and fly inside before I do something she would consider uncalled for.  
_'Fuck, I hate not being able to do what I want to do.'_ If I touched her, she wouldn't let me keep rubbing her all over that curvy figure. She'd cuss me out and kick me out of her room. _'Ha, that would be the first time she's talked to me since I came to her house. Hell she never even looks in my direction.'_ I strip myself of my clothing and turn on the shower. The warm water feels amazing on my skin right now. I stand directly under the water feeling it touch the top of my head to the bottom of my feet.

I lost track how long I've been in here but I haven't done a thing but stand here since I got in. I snatch Buttercup's jade green spoof, use her eucalyptus body soap and begin lathering myself up.  
The black shower curtain swings open allowing cold air to hit my wet skin. There Buttercup stared straight into my eyes with an unreadable expression on her face. "What the hell are you doing in here?" She asked with a groggy monotone voice.  
_'Something tells me I saw this coming.' _I mentally shrug and finish covering my body with soap. "Can't you tell already, what I'm doing here?" I rinse off all the soap taking the opportunity to stretch and then flex my muscles at her.  
Buttercup rolls her eyes, "Hurry up and get out of there." She closes the curtain.  
I turn off the running water and walk out on the black rug dripping wet. "Fuck…I don't have clothes to put on." I snatch the forest green towel hanging on the back of the door and wrap it around my waist. When I walked out of the steamy bathroom, Buttercup is nowhere to be seen and since I don't want to go to my room just yet, I think I'll just take a seat on her bed.  
"Here," Buttercup walks out of her closet with some of my clothes she "borrowed" a while back.  
I happily threw on the black shirt with green lettering, reading _Monster_ across my chest. "Yeah, I don't mind going commando either." I laugh switching the towel for the baggy, blackish gray sweats.  
"Go to your room and put some clothes on then." Buttercup stretched back on her bed, still wearing nothing but a white t-shirt and those damn green boy shorts I love so much.  
"That's alright, Butterfly." I lie on the bed right next to her. "I think I'll stay right here."  
"Why were you using my shower anyways? I know, you know, about the shower you share with your brothers'."  
"After not talking to each other for a week, I thought you wouldn't care about why I'm in here." I placed my hand on Buttercup's shoulder and glide it down her curvy body.  
"Because he haven't talked in a week is why I'm wondering what you're doing in here."  
I glide my arm back up her curves and down again, damn they have the power to hypnotize me…"Bubbles, invited me in."  
"Bubbles?" Buttercup looked surprised. "That meddlesome bitch!" she fusses, "I let her in on what's going on and she starts acting like cupid."  
"So, your sister does know?" I ask, "I thought we weren't going to tell anyone about us."  
Buttercup practically shoves m off of her bed, "I guess I just got tired of keeping it to myself, alright. And there is no "us," remember, I have a boyfriend."  
I scoff. 'A boyfriend, so what?' "That never stopped you before." I scoot back to my original spot before she pushed me over.  
"You were a mistake."  
I smiled at the memory of all those "mistakes," "A mistake that you'll remember for the rest of your life." I snake my arm around Buttercup's waist and start giving her light "butterfly" kisses on her neck.  
She finally comes to her senses, I feel her fingers comb through my wet hair, "Butch…" She moans my name, grabbing a good handful of my raven locks and yanks my head back.  
"Gah!" I yell in surprise other than pain.  
"I told you, no, you bozo!" Buttercup sat up on the bed making sure her back is facing me. "I have a boyfriend and yes I made a few mistakes by cheating on him with you; but that is never going to happen again. Me and Ace had a long talk the last time I saw him and I want to be faithful with Ace…because I want our relationship to work." She looks back at me, probably expecting me to laugh in her face.  
I readjust myself to lean against her headboard. "I hear you, Butterfly; I don't understand how you can turn down all of this," I lift my shirt for a few seconds, allowing Buttercup to check me out one final time. "But, I guess, I respect you."  
She flashes a rare genuine smile my way and I happily returned it.

**_4:29pm  
_**"Alright, Jillian, I'm on my way out right now. Look for the handsome guy in blue." I laugh and hang up the phone before she could respond or say bye. Her voice is a little annoying.  
I walk out of my room and head towards the living room. _'I don't have to meet up with this girl for another thirty minutes or whatever. What can kill time for that long?'  
_"Hi, Boomer." Bubbles sweet, sugary voice rings through my ears.  
_'Hello, Time Killer.'_ "Hey, Bubbles." I stare at her still sitting with her pigtails out and her PJ's on. "What you watching?" I look at the paused TV.  
"Oh, you know, TV…"Where are you going?" She looks me up and down. "Got a date tonight." I spin a whole three sixty so she could get a good look at my clothes. Black and blues Nikes, slightly baggy, black, straight leg jeans and a blue shirt with an outline print of a skull, spells out the word _BOOM_.  
"With your girlfriend?" She asked.  
"Wha- girlfriend?" I laugh, "Naw, she's just some girl I met at the party last night."  
"Ooh…" Bubbles took her eyes off me and back on the TV. She didn't unpause it; instead, she just stared at it. "You don't like this girl?"  
I sit on the recliner next to the couch Bubbles is sitting on. "Uh, well, she's alright, I guess," her question caught me off guard.  
"But you don't like her."  
"…No."  
"Why wouldn't you date anyone you don't like?"  
I shrug my shoulders, regaining my composure. "The girl I do like keeps turning me down."  
Bubbles' crystal blue eyes stare me down. "I've turned you down three different times."  
_'Yeah rub that in my confidence; note sarcastic tone.'_ "If the girl I do wanna be with doesn't want to be with me then I'm just going to be with girls that do want to be with me!"  
"Ugh," Bubbles grunts, "You're such a dog!"  
I float above her and the couch and hang my head upside down. "You're such a bone." I took the opportunity to run my fingers through my hair as it hangs near her face.  
Bubbles let out a forceful laugh, "I'm glad I said no to you because I can tell already that you wouldn't be able to keep your eyes off other girls."  
I flip back over and float at Bubbles eye level in front of the couch, as if I sitting on a chair. "You won't even give me a chance." Bubbles is driving me crazy. She keeps rejecting me when I've wanted her to be my girlfriend since she told off Brick about keeping Butch under better control.  
"I don't give you a chance because I _know_ you're not as serious about keeping a long lasting relationship as I am, and I'm not going to waste your time and definitely not mine."  
I understand where she is coming from but she doesn't understand that I am serious. I can't be wide open about my feelings for Bubbles because of my brothers'; Brick would give me a punishment as tough as one of Butch's…I can't handle that kind of pain. Butch would probably get permission from Brick to use me as a punching bag. I shiver at the thought; I don't know which one would be worse, so I usually keep my distance…usually. "Bubbles," I grasp her soft, little hands and stand on her on two feet. I land as well and now Bubbles barely reaches my stomach when I'm in shoes. "I'm telling you now, this is serious and I'll always be here for you no matter how many times you reject me." I chuckle when I see her crack a smile. I begin rocking her back and forth, dancing to imaginary music. "I will, you know, do anything for you. Just say the word." I spin her around and pull her back in my arms making sure she is closer this time.  
"Hmm…" She closed her eyes and smiled a little bigger.  
"C'mon, Bubbles, be my girl."  
Suddenly, she presses enough pressure to make me release my hold on her and sat back on the couch where I found her in the same position I found her in: hugging her knees. "If I remember right, you have a date to get too." She stared at that stupid paused TV again. "Better not be late."  
_'Four fucking times.' _I walk out the front door slamming it behind me.

**_Dexter's Laboratory, Sunday, September 2, 4:30pm  
_**"I am most appreciative about you visiting me in my home every day this week, Blossom." Dexter pushes his glasses back on his face after handling a welding tool. I could have just done it myself with my heat vision but I like seeing Dexter handling manly tasks for some reason."  
"Oh, it's nothing, Dexter." I place the welding helmet; he was just wearing, in its proper place: the supply closet. When I found out you would be working from home, I jumped at the opportunity to be your work assistant." I twirled in my very own lab coat and pink rubber gloves.  
Dexter smiles, "Yes, and what a week it was."  
Thanks to my daily visits, I have been able to see my boyfriend as much as I used to when we both went to school together and not have to worry about him running off because of work. I also have hardly seen the RowdyRuff Boys all week, which is a bonus in my book. "Are we through for the day?" I ask, following Dexter's lead and take off my lab coat and gloves as well.  
"Not for the day no, but we can take a few hours to break." He takes the coat and gloves and put them away in a metal closet near the exit.  
Jeez Louise, Dexter has been working nonstop for hours. I did not even arrive until 12:00pm and he was already working and has been since six this morning." Dexter extends his hand, politely asking for my hand, I happily obliged giving him my hand. He gently leads me towards the exit and into his bedroom. It's amazing that that humongous room is beneath his small two bedroom apartment.  
My, Blossom…it was hard to tell in my laboratory but you look quite aesthetic today." Dexter complements.  
I blush a bright pink, "Thank you…" I lean forward slightly, closing my eyes and puckering my lips, expecting Dexter to plant a kiss on them.  
"Uh, um…Bl-blos-Blossom." Dexter nervously got my attention and I open up my eyes. "Do you, uh, do you think we are really ready for this?" He asks.  
"Of course I do. We have been dating for six months now. In fact I believe we are overdue." I take a step forward.  
"Yes, but…" He takes a step back, "due to my past experiences, I would advise us to go with precaution in advancing our relationship to the next level."  
I mile at how silly he can be sometimes. "Are or are we not a couple?"  
"We are!"  
"Then we should start acting like it." I take another step forward.  
Dexter blushes furiously. "I-I really think w-we should wait a-a little longer– just until I feel more comfort-"  
I shut up Dexter's rambling be kissing his thin lips and mentally smile when he deepens the kiss. He wraps his arms around my waist and carries me to his twin size bed. Instead of this just being a simple kiss on the lips it turned into a full make-out session on his bed with me sitting in his lap with my legs on either side of his body and Dexter running his hands through my hair so much that he teased my red strands and threw my hair ribbon down on the street down on the floor.  
"Oh my…" A feminine voice gasps. I immediately jump off of Dexter and sit on the bed with my legs closed and tilted, like a proper lad should and try and fix my hair as bet as I can with no mirror.  
"Mom?" Dexter sits up as well, "What are you doing here?" I look up at Dexter's mother and my mother dropped. I never met his mom before, I didn't even know what she looked like until now. I see the family resemblance between the two. Besides hair color, Dexter also has his mother's nose. He must get his tall, gawky body from his father because he mother's body is extremely curvy, Dee Dee definitely has mom's body.  
"Don't let me interrupt you two. I just came over to drop off a few groceries for your sister." She smiles holding up multiple plastic bags in both hands.  
Dee Dee walks past her mother and the entry of the bedroom saying, "Some help would be nice."  
I immediately jump to my feet, ready to help Dee Dee. Anything to distract me of my embarrassment.  
Their mom continues her journey to the kitchen.  
I take a step forward to help until Dexter grabs my hand and stops me in my tracks. "Blossom…If you don't feel comfortable around my mom, you can just go home."  
I almost feel insulted from him saying that to me. I don't want to go home. Yes, I do feel beyond embarrassed because her first impression of me is, practically, dry humping her only son. I turn as red as my blouse, happy that my back was turned towards Dexter. I shake my head no to answer his question and at the same time try to reduce the redness in my cheeks so I can look him in the eyes. "I don't want to go home. I want to stay here, with my boyfriend, and introduce myself to your mother properly." I finally look into his eyes and smile.  
He smiles back at me, "I'm glad you get to meet my mother, even though it was an accident." He pulls me onto a tight hug.

**_Townsville, (Three Years Ago)  
_**"Speed!" Bubbles squealed with glee, slamming her last card down on Buttercup' bed.  
"Dammit!" The raven hair girl snarled. She had finally awaken from her comatose sleep not even an hour ago. "One more game, Bubbles." Buttercup had already started shuffling the brand new, already worn out deck of cards.  
The sweet blonde sighs, "Alright, but we already know who the winner will be." She smiled confidently.  
Buttercup snorted, "Yeah me." She spit the deck on half and placed them between her and her sister. Bubbles pulls five cards from the deck on the right. Buttercup does the same with the deck on the left. They each pull one extra card and place it, still face down, in between the twin decks. "Ready." Buttercup starts, preparing herself; she wants – no, she needs to beat Bubbles.  
"Set." Her sister follows. The look on her face read confidence all the way through. She is the fastest of the three.  
"Speed!" Buttercup flips her card over simultaneously with Bubbles at supersonic speed. Their hands race all around one another; picking up cards from the twin decks and making sure they have five cards in their hand at all times. They rid the cards in their hand one at a time; using the singles rule. Buttercup notices Bubbles is almost finished and purposely collides her had into her naïve sister's delicate looking hands. She winces but does not stop what she is doing and Buttercup is able to catch up by a single nanosecond to her sibling thanks to that stunt. Their hands collided countless times trying to beat each other.  
"Speed." Bubbles paced a six of clovers atop a seven of diamonds her sister had sat down a quarter of a second before.  
"Ah!" She screams, throwing all the cards off her bed and on the floor. "Stupid game anyways." Buttercup fumes.  
Bubbles giggles in victory.  
"What's going on in here?" Blossom walks in the room with an annoyed expression on her face.  
"Nothing, just Buttercup being a big baby over a game Speed."  
"Not _a game_ of speed. Sixty-four games of Speed."  
"I am still the undefeated champion." Bubbles curtsies as if greeting her sisters' for the first time.  
"You shouldn't be using your powers." Blossom began, "you should be resting."  
"I am resting. I'm sick of just lying here. I've been asleep for the past three days!"  
Blossom peers at her wrist watch, checking the time. **_4:15pm_** "You have only been awake for forty-nine minutes."  
"That's almost an entire hour! I won't make it!" Buttercup dramatizes. Blossom rolls her eyes but smiles; happy that her little sister is okay.  
We can finally have that movie marathon we always wanted to do." Bubbles comments, "Which genre do you wanna start with?"  
"Action." Buttercup says without a second thought.  
"I prefer a historical feature." Blossom lies across Buttercup's infirmary bed.  
Bubbles frowns at all of their differences. "I wanna see romance."  
"Why don't we find something with all three qualities?" Blossom adds.  
"Agreed." Buttercup and Bubbles say in unison.

"If I don't stretch my legs soon I'm gonna lose it." Buttercup said in a whisper. She slowly pushes the blanket off of her body and gently floats out of her temporary bed as she doesn't wake Blossom or Bubbles who fell asleep on her bed while watching their movie marathon. As fast as Buttercup opened the door is as fast as she closed it when she saw the Professor with his back facing her. She released a sigh of relief that he is too busy to notice her awake in the middle of the night. Opening the door, this time to a crack, Buttercup slipped through and floated up the stairs and out of the lab. "Finally!" She whispered. "I could feel my body going stiff just lying there in that bed for so long." She sneaks her way out the front door, looking over her shoulder one last time before closing the door behind her. "Now, I just need some fresh air." She smiles taking the opportunity to completely stretch.

Buttercup walked along the sidewalk, in no particular direction, but enjoying the night breeze.  
"Nice outfit." She spins round and sees Butch sanding confidently behind her. "What's a PowerPuff Girl doing out at two in the morning?" He leans forward to be eye level with her, "Don't you got a bed time or something, little girl?  
Buttercup was so surprised about Butch's sudden appearance that it took her moment to process all that he said to her. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" She looked down at the simple green t-shirt, black spandex shorts and knee high white socks on her feet. "Who are you calling a little girl? She asked immediately after, "I was brought into this world before were, so I could ask you the same question!"  
Butch stood up straight again already standing at five foot, eleven inches at age fourteen. His raven hair is short in length but spiked up and back in an illusion of looking long. From what he is wearing you can tell e has been outside long before he found Buttercup: A black jacket thrown over his green shirt, dark blue jeans and green in black chucks. "Damn, I was only joking but if you're gonna be all serious about it I won't talk to you." He ran his fingers through his hair.  
"You go a lot of nerve for talk to me…" Buttercup soughs, "After wanting me dead the last time we saw each other." She glared.  
Butch shrugs, "That was then, when I wanted to have some fun."  
"And now?"  
"Now…I don't know, now I'm just talking to you, I guess" He smiles.  
Buttercup rolls her eyes, "I don't believe that crap."  
"You don't have to." He shrugs again, "But, I'm not attacking to you am I?" He shoves his hands in his jacket pockets.  
"That doesn't mean you won't." She made sure to watch his hands at all times.  
Butch raised both eyebrows and nods his head in agreement, "Yous got a point."

Buttercup fought herself on if she should ask Butch the question he's been wondering since her fight with him.  
"What's up?" He lifts his head as a signal for her to just spit it out.  
"How'd you and your brothers get so strong, so fast? She finally blurts out after talking to him for thirty minutes.  
Butch looked taken back at her question. Never expecting Buttercup to ask him anything like that. "Why? He raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "You wanna us to against me in revenge?"  
"Actually, that doesn't sound like such a bad idea since you put me in a three day long coma!" She sees the astonished look on his face.  
"Brick just put us all on a strict three month workout plan."  
"That's it?" She blinked, "Wait…three months isn't enough time f-"  
"Let me finish." He interrupted her sentence. "One hundred, thirty hors of strict training of every muscle in our body." Butch's eye twitches in remembrance.  
"Oh, shit." Buttercup counted in her head, "That's like six days straight!"  
"Kinda, gotta take a break for two hours every day."  
"That's not even enough time to sleep or reenergize yourself!"  
Butch shrugs once again, "Slept as soon as our break time started."  
"What about food."  
"I munch on a couple of meal bars when I wake up."  
"Training…" Buttercup trailed; she was going to start as soon as she could and use the hologram chamber.  
"You want to get stronger?" He asks, breaking her out of her thoughts, "You can start by sparing me." He leaped back, now standing at least fifteen feet away from her instead of the previous three feet before.  
Buttercup scoffed at him, she hadn't even fully healed yet and he has the gall to challenge her to another fight. "I don't think so." She began her walk home, not really wanting to go home but she didn't want to talk to her anymore.  
"C'mon, Butterbutt." He teased, "I swear, this is just practice."  
Buttercup wanted to turn around and hit him just because he called her by that _stupid_ nickname. "No!" She continued walking.  
"I promise I won't give you any more injuries." He floated beside her. "You can hit me a much as you want."  
Buttercup stopped in her tracks, "What's the catch?" She asks.  
Butch smiles and points at his chin, signaling Buttercup to swing her fist as hard as she can. She happily obliges to his request and swings hard only to come in contact with nothing but air. "You've got to actual hit me." He says, now standing one step to the right from where we was previously standing.  
Buttercup growls and attempts to punch Butch again.

**_Utonium Household, Sunday, September 2, 10:00pm_**  
"Welcome back to this week's episode of _Kisses Don't Lie_ where my main focus I to give you, the viewer all and any news involving the heroes and villains of Townsville and most recently by popular demand, Citiesville. I'm you're forever and always host and journalist, Tika." Tika proudly announces, "You all remember that vicious, five headed, fire breathing dragon that attacked Townsville don't you. The PowerPuff Girls had a little help that day from the _very_ handsome RowdyRuff Boys. Unfortunately the boy's home was destroyed during battle. Witnesses claim Buttercup threw the dragon into the RowdyRuff's home. Some believe she did it incident on purpose."  
"Ugh! I did not."  
"Hush, Buttercup!" Blossom and Bubbles yell in unison.  
"No report on where Brick, Boomer or Butch are currently residing while the volcano dome is being rebuilt. This hopeless romantic believes she saw some magic in the air between these two former love birds. Could their flame still be lit?"  
"There is no flame!"  
Buttercup chuckles, "Quiet Blossom."  
Bubbles smiles, "I think you and Brick still have something for each other."  
Blossom sneer at her sisters'.  
"Blossom was spotted having a romantic picnic with boyfriend Dexter at Townsville Community Park on August 26. I sure am glad she's not a two timing hussy."  
Blossom huffs, "Why I never."  
"Bubbles was seen rocking two different outfits on her first day of school. This fashionista never lets us down when it comes to starting a brand new trend."  
"I do my best at looking fabulous at all times." Bubbles boasts.  
"Buttercup was spotted at Lanie's Sweets & Treats with Brick of the RowdyRuff Boys before going their separate ways. Citiesville for the green PowerPuff…and on a school night. Why the long flight girlie?"  
"She needs to mind her own business!" Buttercup blushes.  
"Where did you go Buttercup?" Blossom and Bubbles ask once again in unison.


End file.
